Demon Hidden in the Clouds
by Guardian-Of-Cerberus
Summary: Konoha Lost it's chance to wield true power, now Kumo will train him to be the perfect weapon but what happens when the weapon has a mind of it's own? Naruto X ?
1. The Switch

As the sun set on Konoha that day, all of the citizens, shinobi and clans were celebrating the signing of the ceasefire between themselves and their long time standing enemies The Hidden Village of the Cloud, all except one clan that is. The Hyuuga clan was celebrating for another reason, that reason being the Hyuuga Heiress Hinata Hyuuga's Third Birthday and all were too busy enjoying the party to notice the man in the shadows. Hiashi Hyuuga signaled for a silence among the crowd and raised his glass in the air for a toast

"I am glad to see that both the main and cadet house are here to celebrate my daughter's third birthday, here is to hoping that she will grow up to be a strong leader of the Hyuuga clan as so many before her did"

As night fell and the celebration at the Hyuuga compound began to come to an end, all of the Hyuuga clan began to fall to the floor unconscious and the one still strong enough to stay conscious activated their kekkai genkai the Byakugan in hopes of seeing the ninjutsu but found none as their world too went black. As the last of the Hyuuga fell, the man from the shadows crept out and deposited the now empty glass vial back into his pocket. He began to cross the courtyard to where the main house is located along with his prey, the young Hyuuga Heiress in hopes of kidnapping her and safely making it to the boarder of Fire Country where he will be home free.

As he entered the main house, he saw that it was lightly guarded since most of the cadet house that act as guards for the main house were all at the party and now knocked out in the courtyard with the rest of the clan. As he approached Hinata's room, he saw that there was a guard standing at the door but the guard have not noticed the intruder's presence yet. Using the element of surprise, he snuck up on the guard and with a quick flick of the wrist a kunai became imbedded in the guard's neck and was dead before he even hit the ground. He opened the door to Hinata's room just enough so that he could slip in without letting too much light in and closed it just as quickly and quietly as he opened it. In the dim light he see the outline of someone laying in bed and judging by the size, the intruder assumed it was his prey so he started to slowly creep towards her trying to not make any noise. He was half across the room when he heard a loud squeak come from underneath his foot and he looked down to see a plushy toy under his foot and as he looked back up, his eyes met with the milky white eyes of the Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata woke up from her sleep when she heard a squeak come from her favorite toy and she opened her eyes to see man that she did not recognize in her room and she did the only a three could do, she let out an ear piercing scream. The scream alerted the rest of the guard in the house and they began running to Hinata's bedroom, the intruder knew that one Hyuuga or two were difficult but he could deal with them but a dozen of them would easily overpower him so he jumped out the window and began to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everybody was enjoying the celebration, there was one little boy who was not in attendance, but it wasn't because he did not want be, it was because the rest of the village would not let him come to the celebration. Tears welled up in the blue eyes of the sad little child, all he wanted to do was to go down there and have some fun like the rest of the children his age but all of the adults chased him away and called him many different names such as demon and hurtful names. As he shut his torn curtains to try to keep the sunlight out of his room, he could hear the cheers from the street below and began to cry into his pillow wondering why the people of this village hated him so much and he continued to cry until he fell asleep ignoring what was happening below.

When the child awoke, he noticed that the sun had gone down but the celebration was still going on, he also noticed that his stomach was rumbling so he went to his cupboards only to find them bare so he grabbed his frog wallet, put it into his shoe in case he was robbed again and then set off for his favorite restaurant. The blue-eyed child kept to the side streets and back alleyways to avoid the people at the celebration because he knew from experience that when people drink, they become more aggressive towards him and hurt him even worse. He finally found his way to the ramen stand and as he sat down the old man from behind the counter walked up to him and took his order, after the child ordered the old man saw him reach down into his shoe and pull out a bill to pay for the meal. As the old man was pouring the ramen into the bowl he took a look at his lone customer sitting at the bar and felt pity for the child, the child was sitting there with blond hair that had looked like it had not been washed in weeks and clothes that are about four times his size so he looked back to the boiling pot and shook his head in sadness. The child finished the bowl of ramen and went to get up but then the old man slide another bowl of ramen right in front of him and told him that it was on the house. The boy's eyes light up as he picked up his chopsticks for a second time and began to devour the bowl with gusto and the old man just looked on with a smile on his lips knowing that he made the small child a little better.

The child left the ramen stand fuller then he had felt in months and as he walked home ho forgot to stick to the back alleyways as some citizens who were drunk from the festival came up from behind and grabbed a hold of him and started to take turns beating on him. The townspeople were either too drunk or did not care enough to help the child as he cried out in pain from the bruises on his face and body that the people inflicted upon him as they held him down. After the people were satisfied, they left the small child on the ground beaten and bruised with tears in his eyes once more the happiness of a few minutes ago forgotten, the child picked himself up off the floor and willed himself not to cry in front of the people showing them that they broke him so he took off for home. As he was walking home he passed the Hyuuga compound he heard the scream come from inside and a few seconds later he saw a man jump over the wall and almost land right on top of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The intruder jumped over the wall and was going to start to head for the wall of Konoha but as he leaped over the wall he saw a small child standing right were he was going to land and since he was in his descent he could not change his course. The small child and the intruder collided into one another and wound up on the floor in a mess, the man was about to yell at the kid for being in his way but then he took notice of the child was dressed and quickly thought to himself that going back with any kid is better then going back empty handed, so with a quick chop to the back of the neck, Naruto was knocked out and flung over the shoulder of the ninja as he returned to fleeing the city. As he reached the wall surrounding the city, he quickly put chakra to his feet as he ran up the side of the wall with blinding speed and as he reached the top he could feel other charka sources closing in on him and began to run down the front of the wall down towards the forest and his freedom. As he touched down on the ground he began to run as fast as he could but no matter how quick he was he could feel the presence of the chakra sources gaining on him with every passing second but the kumo ninja could make it to the boarder then he would be free and with that thought he pumped more chakra to his feet to increase his speed. In the distance the kumo ninja could the guard posts the line the boarder of the fire and wind countries and once he was passed them he was home free but as he got closer he heard a high pitched whistle come from behind him and the guards standing on duty withdrew their weapons and prepared to fight. So the Kumo ninja realized that he could not fight his full potential with the kid on his back so he would have to do a hit and run technique, so with one hand holding the kid he withdrew a kunai with his other hand and threw it at one of the two boarder guards as they released their weapons at him. The kumo ninja weapon hit true as it imbedded itself in one of the guard's head but their aim was not as good for they struck him in the arm and leg but no hit was vital and deadly and as he passed the post he saw the guard release more weapons at him so with great difficulty he pumped as much chakra as his legs could hold to increase his speed until he made it over the boarder. As the ANBU and the boarder guards watched the Kumo ninja pass over the Fire-Wind Border they knew that they had to go back to the Leaf village and report to Hokage what had happened here and see what he wished to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three ANBU stood before the Hokage as they delivered their report and as it went on Sandiame got a worse look on his face and as the report finished, he stood up and walked over to the balcony looking over the city and watched as the moon slowly made it's way over the sky.

"I want you to summon the entire village and all of the ninja that are not on missions for a meeting in front of the tower at nine a.m. tomorrow morning so they can be informed of what happened and also see if you can find out which child was taken at the same time"

"Yes Lord Hokage"

In the back of his mind, the Hokage already had a good idea of what child was taken but he did not want to jump to conclusions until the ANBU came back with the headcount report and confirmed what he feared was true. He knew that if any of the ninja families had their child taken that the clan head would be in his office as soon as it happened trying to rescue their child and there are very few civilian families that are important enough to warrant another ninja war with Cloud. He sat down at his desk as he pulled the crystal ball from the bottom drawer and activated it with his chakra and tried to find Naruto on it but as the image came up foggy he knew what that had meant, that Naruto was no longer in the village and as a single tear rolled down his face, a whisper of a sentence passed his lips

"Goodbye Naruto"

* * *

(A/N)

- Welcome to my rewrite of my old story "Demon of the sky", I personally did not like the way it was headed so I decided to delete it and start fresh with "Demon Hidden in the Clouds".

- If anyone knows a good translation site, please list it in a review.


	2. Friends and Promises

The Kumo ninja finally made to the front gates leading into Cloud Village after three days of traveling and using the forced sleep jutsu on the child he was carrying every few hours instead of once a day like he should normally have to do but he would look into that after he reported into the Raikage. He nodded to the guards has he walked through the gates and onto the tower that stands above all other buildings in the village and as he walked he saw in his mind's eye the promotion, riches and everything else that would come his way after his meeting with the Raikage. As he left his daydream the ninja saw that he was standing in front of the elite guard of the tower

"Jounin Rais Soya reporting in from retrieval mission from the village hidden in the leaves needing to speak to the Raikage directly and immediately"

"We were notified of your return and you may proceed, welcome back jounin Rais"

As he walked through the building passing by the mission office, he saw that there were no mission scrolls sitting on the desk but many people still looking for missions to do. He hung his head low knowing that Cloud is going through some tough times in the way of bringing in employers to hire ninja but hopefully that will turn around soon. He came to a stop in front of the doors leading into the Raikage's office and knocked before hearing someone say come in from the other side, the doors swung open revealing a middle-aged man sitting behind a desk with a stack of papers off to one side and a smaller stack on the other side. As he approached, the Raikage looked up with a smile on his face as he saw the bundle the ninja was carrying thrown over his shoulder and placed in front of him

"So, it seems that you were successful Soya, that it is good because now Cloud can return to the great power that it once was among the shinobi nations"

"Sir, I did manage to capture a child but it is not the Hyuuga like you wanted me to capture"

"If it is not a Hyuuga then who is it? A Uchiha or maybe a Nara, either way their precious bloodline will be put to great use in the name of Cloud"

"I am not exactly sure what the child's bloodline is sir but I did not want to come back empty handed so I just grabbed the first child I saw"

"Well wake him up and ask him who his clan is already"

The Kumo ninja placed his hands together and gathered chakra to release the jutsu that he placed on the child and as he did, Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he took in his new surroundings and saw the two people standing in front of him

"Where am I?"

"You are in The village hidden in the Clouds, but that is not important, what is your name child?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

As the Raikage heard this he turned towards the Kumo ninja who brought the boy back with a scowl on his face

"Konoha is the village with the most bloodlines and you manage to grab one of the few children who doesn't have one"

"Sir we do not know if he doesn't have one, we might just not heard of the Uzumaki clan bloodline"

"You haven't heard of it because there is no Uzumaki clan you idiot, you have tried my patience for the last time and now I am done with you"

The Raikage quickly withdrew his sword and before the Kumo ninja even had time to move the Raikage separated his head from his shoulder causing blood to spray from his neck as his head rolled off and his body collapsed to the floor. The body twitched as blood from the neck slowly pooled where he fell Naruto. The Raikage looked down at the bloodied Naruto and lifted his sword above his head

"Well, since you do not have a bloodline, then you are no good to me"

As the Raikage's sword came down, Naruto's hands went up in a defensive position and just as the sword was to meet flesh, red chakra flared around the child stopping the sword's descent completely in mid-swing. As the Raikage put more strength behind the swing, the sword began to crack and finally break under the pressure of the two opposing forces. As the sword shattered, the red chakra began to disappear as Naruto slipped into unconsciousness and the Raikage looked at the remains of his broken sword and the down at the sleeping child on his floor

"What are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Konoha, the Hokage stood before the council with a grim look on his face as he explained the situation regarding the kidnapping of Naruto

"We have to send out a squad of ANBU to retrieve Naruto from the Cloud village before it is too late"

"If we send a squad in there to get Naruto out Lord Hokage, it is the same as if we are declaring war with Cloud and we cannot have another great shinobi war on our hands just for a no-name orphan"

"If you will not retrieve him for who he is then how about the secret that he carries within the seal on his stomach, if another village managed to harness it then they could turn in a major force rivaling us in strength"

"This is what you get for being so soft hearted when it came to that child Hokage, if you had just put him under my rule when he was first born, we would not be having this discussion"

"If I had put him under your rule Danzo, his mind would have snapped and then he would have become what all of you fear as he claimed his vengeance by killing everyone whoever wronged him which I know is at least everyone in this room. Well either way, the only thing that we can do now is send a message to Kumo and see if they are willing to return Naruto to us unharmed so I will send out a carrier bird tonight and wait to see what happens"

As the Hokage leaves the council chambers he hangs his head low as he thinks of how he has failed the Fourth Hokage by not fulfilling his wishes and letting Naruto slip out of his hands and into the hands of a rival village. He prepares a scroll with the message for the carrier bird and as he watches the bird fly off into the horizon, a single thought goes through his head

'_I hope that wherever you are Naruto, that you are happy…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke with a start as he stared at the stone walls that surround him on all four walls and the cold hard ground underneath him make him shiver at the touch and the only bit on lighting in the room is coming from the grated window in the door. Naruto pulls his knees up to his chest for warmth and blows on his hands to keep blood flowing but as the light hit his hands he saw the dried blood on them and remembered what had happened just before and tears began to well up in his eyes as he realized that this was real and not just a bad dream as he began to cry. Footsteps began to echo down the hall and Naruto dried his eyes and looked towards the door just as a face appeared in the window

"So you're finally up kid, well come on the Raikage has been wanting to speak to you as soon as you woke up"

The heavy steel door swung open as the guard grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to his feet as he began dragging him out of the cell and down the long corridor towards the Raikage's office. As the doors of the office swung open, Naruto began to shiver at the thought of what had taken place last time he was in this room and he started to free his arm from the guard's grasp so that he could make a run for it. The guard noticed Naruto's struggling so in an effort to make sure he did not escape he lifted Naruto above his head in an attempt to stop any more tries at him escaping. As Naruto stood before the Raikage, he shook at the sight of the sword that lay on his hip and remembered when that sword almost ended his short life. The guard noticed him shaking and gave him a quick backhand to the back of his head to stop him as the Raikage approached the pair standing before him. The guard bowed as he got close but Naruto stayed standing defiant to the last

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to see that you are finally awake but I have to ask, do you know where you are right now?"

"No, but I know this does not look like Konoha and you are not the old man"

"You are correct, I am not Saturobi (SP?) but I am the leader of this village and as it's leader I formally welcome you to the Village hidden in the Clouds"

"Cloud Village, but then doesn't that mean you are at war with the leaf village over the Byau…Byu…Hinata's family's eye thing?"

"Yes you are correct, we are after the Hyuuga's doujutsu but it does not mean that we do not except other people with amazing capabilities as well such as yourself"

"I am not anything special or that is what the villagers at least kept telling me all the time"

"Yes but that was in Leaf Village, here you will not only be accepted but also admired for who your are because out there in the world there are only less then a dozen others like you but we still must train you so return here tomorrow and we will have you meet your trainer until you are done ninja academy, now get the guard to show you to my mansion for that is where you will be staying"

Naruto left with a smile that threatened to spilt his face apart as he thought of all the things to come in his life as he followed the guard out of the main office and towards the Raikage's mansion. As they stopped in front of the steel gates, Naruto looked at the mansion and he was amazed because it had to be bigger then the entire Uchiha district back in Konoha and this was only one house instead of a lot just spread out so that made it even more amazing. The guard knocked on the door and a man wearing a suit answered it and looked down at Naruto then proceeded to push him into the house with a quick nod to the guard as he shut the door quickly afterward. The butler took Naruto down many different corridors and hallways until they stopped at a solid dark brown oak door and the butler produced a key and gave the lock a quick twist and the door swung open to reveal the biggest room Naruto had ever seen. There was a dresser off to one side with a mirror attached to the top as well as a walk-in closet for all the rest of his stuff and a glass case to hold all of his many weapons that he will come to own and in the middle of the room sit a double-size bed that after sleeping on the stone floor the night before looked incredible to Naruto. The butler gave a quick nod to Naruto as he left the room shutting the door behind himself and Naruto kicked off his shoes and ran towards the bed and as he got close he jumped landing right in the middle of the bed letting the covers envelop him but before he could nod off, a knock came from the door. Naruto struggled to get out of the bed and walked over to the door to answer it and as he swung it open a woman in her early thirties was standing on the other side

"Hello, you must be the new tenant of the mansion, my name is Kayla and I am the head maid of this wing of the mansion so what is your name little boy?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am three going on four sometime this year"

"That is great because I have a daughter just about your age and I know that she could really use a friend so would you like to meet her tomorrow?"

"That would be nice but I have to meet the leader tomorrow but maybe afterwards I could get to meet her"

"I will bring her by tomorrow around this same time so that you to can get together"

The maid known now as Kayla left Naruto with a small smile on her face as she walked down the hall checking other rooms to make sure nothing was needed and Naruto shut the door behind her and proceeded back to bed. As he lay there drifting off to sleep, a smile graced his face as he thought all about what happened today and how he got a new room and the possibility of a new friend.

* * *

(A/N) :

- Thank you to my only reviewer, may you give many more and yes Yugito will be in this story but not as a love intrest


	3. Lost & Found

Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine...Why do I even need to write this?

* * *

Normal Talking - "blah"

Demon/Demon Sword Talking - **_"Blah"_**

Thinking - 'Blah'

* * *

As the sun shined through the window and right in to Naruto's eyes, he proceeded to pull the blanket over his head and roll over to get away from the sun but after he did this, his eyes shot open with surprise. He quickly looked down at himself and a small smile graced his lips

_'It wasn't just a dream, I have my own bed and room now, no more sleeping on the streets for me or savaging food from dumpsters and the Raikage is even going to teach me to be a ninja'_

He hopped out of bed so that he could get dressed and get ready to meet his new trainer but as he looked around he could not see his orange jumpsuit anywhere so he began to rummage through all of the dressers and drawers. As Naruto came to his closet, he opened up he did not find his jumpsuit hanging there but many other outfits all in dark colours with a note attached to the door

**No student I will ever train will wear something as hideous as that jumpsuit so the Raikage has supplied these new outfits for you and I expect to see you in his office by 9:00 sharp or you will not be trained**

**Signed,**

**Your New Trainer**

Naruto looked down at the note then back to his closet then down to the note again before a smile that threatened to spilt his face appeared as he began to pull different outfits out to see what they looked like. As he was about half way through his closet he looked over to see that the time read a quarter to nine so he quickly threw on the outfit that he had in his hand and rushed out of his room to make sure he made it to the Raikage's office on time but there was only one problem, he forgot how to get there. So he began to run down the halls opening all of the doors along the way while looking for any of the people who work in the mansion to help point in him the right direction towards the office. He finally made it panting and out of breath but he made it to the office only he doesn't know what time it is but that doesn't matter because sitting at the desk is Raikage and to his right is an older girl with long purple hair and cat-like features gracing her beautiful face. The Raikage stood up from his desk and walked to Naruto with the cat girl following close behind him

"The note on your closet door told you to be here be 9:00, it is now 9:15, why are you fifteen minutes late for your first meeting?"

"I am sorry but I got lost, this place his huge and I couldn't find anyone to help point me in the right direction"

"How could you get lost at all child?"

"Well after I left my room I went right and then that corridor lead to three more and I didn't know which one to take so then I went down one and I found three more corridors and it was very confusing"

"Why would you go right? The directions on the back of the note tell you to go left and just to head down the hall and you would have been fine"

Naruto got a sheepish look in his face as he pulled the note out of his pocket and looked on the backside of the note and found the directions of how to get the Raikage's home office clearly printed on the back and he gave a small laugh as his face went red and he rubbed the back of his head. The Raikage and the cat-like lady looked ready to scream at the boy but they held it in and the Raikage stood directly in front of Naruto now

"Naruto, it is time to leave all of your stupid behavior behind today because as of this morning, you will no longer be a child but now a ninja in training and speaking of which, I would like you to meet the woman who will make you into one of Kumo's finest ninjas"

The lady with the cat-like features now walked up to where Naruto was standing and then proceeded to get down on one knee so that she could see him eye to eye while she spoke

"My name is Yugito and I will train you to be the best ninja that this land has every seen but I have to know before we start that you are willing to listen to every word I say and do everything that I tell you to with no complaint?"

"Yes Yugito-sensei"

"Very good, now do you know why I threw out your orange jumpsuit beside the fact that it was absolutely hideous?"

"No I don't but you are going to tell me aren't you"

"That jumpsuit of yours screamed kill me in more ways then one and ninjas don't like to wear such bright colours on missions because it makes them easier targets so now with the new clothes I picked out for you, it will already make you a slightly better ninja then you were with that orange monstrosity on"

"Thank you Yugito-sensei for having my best interest at heart"

"Now it is time to go start your training so let's get ready to go"

"Actually Yugito, if you get let Naruto go on ahead, there are a few matters I would like to speak to you about in private if you do not mind"

Yugito gave Naruto a quick push towards the door and as they shut behind him, Yugito turned to face then Raikage and as she watched him she saw the smile turn into a scowl and his eyes fill with hate

"I want to train that boy until he is the best in all of the lands so that he can become the true weapon of Kumo that I wanted you to become but you held onto your emotions making you weak and useless to me"

"You cannot take away the emotions of a child without killing the soul of the child himself, why would you do that to him, he is still so young"

"I want him to be ready because in a decade's time, I am going to go to war with Konoha and I want him leading the front lines so that they can see what a truly terrifying force that Kumo really is and I want to see the look on the old man's face when Naruto strikes him down, now leave me to my thoughts"

As Yugito left the office, a small carrier bird flew through the window and landed on the Raikage's desk and he quickly took the note and read and after he finished reading it, the sounds of laughter could be heard through the entire mansion and a single thought went through his head

'Naruto is mine old man' 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugito and Naruto walked down one of the main streets of Kumo headed towards an armory shop to get Naruto some blunt kunai and shuriken so that he can become weapons practice with doing too much damage to himself and anyone or thing around him. As they were walking, Naruto noticed that nobody glared at him here and nobody spat at him or tried to hit him and he was liking this village better the Konoha with every passing second but as he looked up at Yugito he noticed that she had a small frown on her face

"What is wrong Yugito-sensei? Have I done something to upset you in any way?"

"No Naruto, you have done nothing wrong but you must promise me one thing, whatever happens while we are training, you will never lose your emotions for when you lose your emotions, you lose your heart and nobody should lose their heart"

Yugito pushed the door to the armory open and lead Naruto inside to where he quickly became amazed at the sight of all the weapons hanging on the walls and placed in glass cabinets along the side. Yugito quickly walked up to the counter and purchased two sets of blunted kunai and shuriken before walking back to Naruto who had been slowly walking up and down the aisles of weapons before coming to a stop in front of wooden barrel full of swords. Yugito watched Naruto stand there for a full five minutes before walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch

"So you are thinking about becoming a kenjutsu master Naruto? Well you are going to have to wait until you are a little bigger because right now these swords are bigger then you at this moment"

"No, I need a sword in this barrel, it is calling to me, pulling me to it like some strange force"

Naruto began to dig through the barrel and Yugito looked down at the side and saw the sign that said

**'Discount swords only 10,000 ryo for three swords'**

She shook her head and walked up to the front to pay the man the 10,000 ryo for the three swords because after Naruto finds this one that he has been searching for they are going to need another two so that they can train together. She turned around when she heard a loud shout of happiness from Naruto as he clutch the oldest most rustic sword she had ever seen clutched in his hands with a huge smile on his face. She walked over towards the barrel and quickly picked out two more swords that were a little less beat up then the one Naruto picked out but still pretty old and then proceeded to lightly push Naruto out of the shop before he caused her to spend anymore money. As they left the store and began to walk towards the training fields with Naruto still holding the one sword he picked out and Yugito holding the other two and she was happy that they could finally get underway and begin honing Naruto's skills

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering, when you said that sword was calling out to you what did you mean exactly?"

"Well it was not like it was calling me but more like it my gut instinct was pulling me towards it and I could not get away until I had it in my hands and as soon as I grabbed it, it was like the feeling of meeting an old friend flooded through me"

Yugito got a curious look on her face as she thought about what Naruto had just told her but shrugged it off as just the thoughts of a young child and walked in to the middle of the clearing and placed the two sword on the ground. She then walked over to Naruto and relived him of his sword but when she went to grab it, a wave of red chakra hit her and sent her flying back into the tree line. Naruto quickly dropped his sword and ran after her to make sure she was all right and to make sure she wasn't too mad at him for doing whatever that was. Yugito shook her head to get rid of the pain and looked up at Naruto with a glare

"Okay brat, I know you like that sword but that was very unnecessary, you could have just told me that you did not want me to touch it instead of using your chakra to fling me half-way across the training field"

"But I didn't do that Yugito-sensei, it was all the swords fault, I don't even have red stuff, mine has always been blue like my eyes or that is what the Hokage told me anyways"

"So you are telling me that the sword is a living thing with it's own chakra coils and able to produce such potent chakra?"

"Yes but please don't be mad at me, I do want to continue our training if you let me still train under you please?"

"If you can prove what you have just told me then I will continue to train you but if you are lying then we shall never speak to each other again for as long as we both may live, is that clear?"

"Yes Yugito-sensei"

As they walked back into the clearing, the sword that Naruto picked was not were he had left but was now standing in the middle of the field with the red chakra whipping around it wildly destroying everything with in it's attack radius. As Naruto got close the chakra began to die down as the sword lifted itself out of the ground and the red chakra began to take form into a human figure as Yugito and Naruto stood on in shock

_**"Greetings new master, I am the Pasa sword"**_

* * *

(A/N) :

- Nice to see my story is slowly attracting more people, praise to the people who review.


	4. Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto...Will I really get sued if I don't write this?

* * *

Naruto and Yugito fell backwards onto the grass looking up at the sword floating in front of them with a mixture of awe and fear evident in their eyes as waves of chakra pour off of the sword

_**"Greetings new master, I am the Pasa sword"**_

Naruto looked around the clearing and when he saw no one else except Yugito sitting next to him he slowly got to his feet and walked towards the glowing sword

"What do you mean new master? I have not even started to train with swords yet so I cannot be a master anything yet"

_**"Your demonic energy woke me from my sleep, I have not felt such a reserve of demonic energy since my last master Rey Yan and he has passed on many moons ago so I put myself into a forced sleep until one worthy had come along and now you have"**_

"So you are deeming worthy to wield you then but you know it will be a long time before I can even do that properly because I still have to find a teacher who can train me to use you properly"

_**"I will use my corporal form to teach you the style that was developed for this sword that you may learn it exactly how I wish for you to use it and when I think you are ready, then you will be able to use me in battle"**_

"Thank you Pasa-Sensei, I shall wait for that day"

With that the sword now known as the Pasa sword became still and the energy surrounding it receded within itself and laid lifeless on the ground where Naruto and Yugito both left it until they were done their training for the day. They walked over to the edge of the clearing where the tree line began and Yugito took out one of the blunt kunai and threw it at Naruto's feet causing him to jump back in shock

"Alright brat, since you probably do not have any skills as of yet since we are going to work on the most basic skill needed for every aspect of ninja life and that is chakra control and you are going to practice that be climbing this tree"

Before Yugito could say anything else Naruto began to climb the tree by jumping from branch to branch until he made it all the way to the top and looked down at Yugito with a grin on his face

"Great brat but next time let me finish before you start running off because what I was going to say was you are supposed to run up the length of the tree not using your hands and the kunai is to mark the tree when you slip so get back down here"

Naruto jumped from the branch he was standing on and landed on the ground on all fours like a cat before grabbing the kunai and making a run for the tree but as he placed his second step on the tree, his foot slipped and he fell landing flat on his back. Yugito had to admire his attitude but also had to hold in her laughter when she saw the confused look on his face so she decided to cut him a break and show him how it is done properly. She walked over to the tree next to Naruto and began to slowly walk up the tree and then back down before explaining it to Naruto

"For this exercise, you need to have just the right amount of chakra going to your feet, if you have too much then you either blow up the tree or send yourself flying and if you have to little then you end up flat on your back looking up at the sky so let's try it again shall we?"

Naruto looked at Yugito with a fierce determination in his eyes as he grabbed the kunai from the ground beside him and jumped to his feet looking at the tree before backing up and taking a running head start towards the tree to gain more distance and try to get higher then two steps. They continued this training all throughout the day and into the evening before Yugito called it to a stop and looked at the tree to see Naruto's progress and she was a bit surprised to see that he had made it half way up the tree and had not collapsed from chakra exhaustion yet. She looked down at the child lying on the ground clearly out of breath

"I have to admit that I am surprised you made it that high and that you are not dead from chakra exhaustion especially after a workout like that so either you have incredible control or you have the biggest chakra reserve for your age that I have ever seen"

Naruto looked up at her with a smile on his face before closing his eyes and going to sleep right where he laid and Yugito was thinking about leaving him there for the night but in the end her good side won out so she bent over and picked up Naruto and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and headed back to the Raikage's mansion for the night. As she reached the front gates, Yugito felt Naruto start to squirm and try to get out of her grip so she took him off of her shoulder and placed him back on his own two feet before he broke her back with all of his moving around

"How can you have this much energy brat? Half an hour ago, you were asleep on the ground and now it looks like you have enough to run all the way around Kumo twice and not even be tired"

"The nap did me good, I am all ready to go again and train if you want me to Yugito-sensei"

"No, we are done for the day, it is time for supper and then for a bath before going to bed because after all that training today Naruto, you smell like something that has been dead and left to roast in the sun"

"Okay, so same time tomorrow Yugito-sensei?"

"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow brat as long as you do not do anything stupid between now and the morning"

Naruto waved goodbye to Yugito as he headed inside towards his room and more importantly a nice warm bath, this would actually be the first one he has ever had in his short life which when Naruto though about it made him a bit depressed but he felt better soon after knowing it was all behind him. As he entered his room, he threw his t-shirt and shorts onto the floor and then grabbed a change of clothes before going into the bathroom and locked the door as a habit from living in Konoha so that he could not get attacked when is guard is down. He let the steam from the warm water fill the bath before submerging himself completely in it and as he sat in the bath, he could feel his muscles relaxing almost immediately as he reached for the shampoo sitting on the side of the tub before dunking his head to wash his hair. As he dried himself off, he felt good knowing that he was truly clean for the first time in his life as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a set of pajamas before relaxing on his bed and turning on the television. Just as the show he was watching ended, a knock came from the door so he slid off his bed and walked over to the door opening it to see Kayla standing there and a little girl hiding behind her dress

" Hello Naruto, I thought that I would stop by after your training session ended so that you could meet my daughter Maya, she is the girl I told you about yesterday if you remember"

With that, Kayla reached around her dress pushing a little girl with blonde hair that circled her face and ran all that way down her back and two eyes that were the darkest shade of brown that Naruto had ever seen and a faint blush on her cheeks. Maya stood in front of Naruto with her head hung low and her trying to move back behind her mother's dress as Naruto decided to make the first move

"Hi there, I am Naruto it is nice to meet you"

Naruto stuck out his hand and Maya slowly put out her hand but before she even made it half way out, Naruto grabbed her hand and shook it hard while Kayla just looked on and smiled. Maya recovering from Naruto's handshake looked up at her mother and pulled on her dress so that she could whisper in her ear and Kayla looked at Naruto and then back to Maya before making to her mind

"Naruto, I am going to leave Maya here with you while I go and finish my work in the other rooms because I do not think that she would like to stand around and watch me clean if that is alright with you Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Kayla with a smile on his face and gave her a quick nod before taking Maya's hand and walking her inside his bedroom were they sat on the bed and he was trying get her to talk in sentences more then just one word. Kayla left the two of them with a smile on her face as she thought about how they would help each other out with Naruto bringing Maya out of her shell and Maya teaching him about life in Kumo so it was a win-win situation for both of them and the best thing of all is that they each made a friend their own age.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the castle, Yugito stood before the Raikage and delivered her report of how Naruto's training went and as the report went on, his smile grew larger by the word before almost threatening to spilt his face when she was done

"So from your report Yugito, you are telling me that Naruto has a bigger reserve of chakra then most of our graduating genin do and now he has a sword that is sentient and is willing to teach him kenjutsu as well"

"Yes Lord Raikage, but I have to say that I have never seen a sword like that before, it actually managed to take a corporal form completely made up of chakra from it's own coils, it was amazing"

"This is perfect, Konoha will never know what hit them when I unleash Naruto upon them, it will be chaos and that is when we will move to conquer and it will be even sweeter when Konoha realizes that it was their own hatred that brought their downfall"

As Yugito left the room, laughter began to fill the mansion once again and all of the servants wondered what could have happened to make the Raikage so happy but then shrugged it off and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto and Maya, they started out by asking each other questions such as what was their favorite food or what did they like do for fun but it was mostly Naruto just asking the questions and Maya answering in one word sentences but she was slowly beginning to open up to Naruto. Just as she was talking in almost complete sentences, a knock came from Naruto's bedroom door and Naruto quickly hopped off the bed to go open it and standing on the other side was Kayla

"Hello Naruto, did you have a good time playing with my daughter?"

"Yes ma'am, she is really nice once you get her to actually talk instead of just saying one word sentences but can she come back tomorrow to play with me as well, please?"

"Well, that is not up to me but why don't you go and ask Maya if she wants to come back tomorrow"

So Naruto ran back to where Maya was sitting on the bed and asked her if she wanted to come back and she nodded her head so with a grin on his face he helped her off the bed and walked her back to her mother where Maya gave her a big hug and they both said goodnight to Naruto before closing the door and letting him go to sleep. As they walked down the hall together, Kayla looked down at her daughter

"Well, did you have a good time playing with Naruto today sweetheart?"

"Yes, he's funny and I like him, I hope we can play together for a long time because he is my only friend and I don't anything bad to happen to him"

"I don't either Maya"

With that the conversation ended and the mother-daughter pair walked down the hall in silence as they approached their bedroom and went to sleep but before the lights went out, you could see a small smile gracing Maya's face.

* * *

(A/N) :

- Here is the start of a beautiful friendship but who knows if it will turn into something more...me that's who so keep checking for every new chapter because I only post when an idea hits me which is quite often.


	5. Training & Surprises

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Chronicals of the Cursed Sword

* * *

Normal Talking - "Blah"

Demon Sword Talking - **_"Blah"_**

Demon Talking - **"Blah"**

Thinking - _'Blah'

* * *

_

A loud knock to the door woke Naruto up the next morning and the knocks started to become louder as he tried to untangle himself from his covers so that he could make his way over to the door just if nothing else to stop the person from knocking on his door anymore. As he opened the door, Yugito looked down at him with a frown upon her face as she saw that Naruto was undressed and not ready for the day ahead

"Naruto, I told you to be ready for 9:00, it is now 9:30 and you look like you have just crawled out of bed, we have got a lot to cover today so I wanted to get a head start but now thanks to you we are falling behind so hurry up and get dressed and because of your lateness, you are going to have to skip breakfast"

Naruto let out a groan as he walked towards his closet and pulled out the clothing he was going to wear today and quickly got dressed and then ran out of his room to catch up to Yugito so that she would not get any madder at him then she already was. Yugito heard him running to catch up to her so she slowed her pace a little because it would not do anyone any good if Naruto was already exhausted before the actually training day could even begin. As they walked side by side in silence just taking in the sights and sounds of the village just waking up as they headed towards the designated training grounds for today she heard Naruto's stomach start to growl with hunger. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a pastry and tossed it in Naruto's direction as he proceeded to hold on to it with both hands for fear of dropping his only piece of food till lunch. Yugito sighed as she heard Naruto eat the pastry as fast as he could and after he was finished, looked up at her with a smile on his face

"While you digest that Naruto, I am going to tell you what we will be covering today, we will start by testing out your abilities in every aspect of the shinobi field but since I already know that you have an abnormally large chakra reserve we can skip that part. So we will begin with speed such as how fast you can move and how fast you can launch a weapon and how many weapons in under a minute and this is where we will start your training"

Just as Yugito finished talking Naruto looked ahead to see some sort of an obstacle course had been set up on one of the paths that lead into the mountain and all along the side were different types of traps and surprises set up for all the shinobi brave enough willing to try. Naruto let out a loud gulp as Yugito pushed him towards the obstacle course before locking the gate behind herself so that Naruto could not run out in case he decided to turn tail and run

"Now Naruto, this course is designed to test your speed and you reflex time which are both in major need of improvement but I will be watching so if I deem that you are too injured to continue I will intervene and pull you out so get ready, it is about to start"

With that, Yugito pushed the switch and the training course sprung to life and Naruto slowly began to walk through the course dodging everything as he went but a swinging rock came down and struck Naruto in the back which caused him to land farther up the course. He looked around and as different objects fell around him or swung by him he pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to stay as still as possible so that he would not get hurt anymore and Yugito saw him just sitting there and knew what was happening to him

"Naruto, it is alright to be scared, everyone is scared but the true sign of a brave person is to push on through their fear and conquer what they are scared of so get up and try to get back to the front of the gate"

Naruto slowly got to his feet dodging and jumping the different obstacles in his path as he began to pick up speed as he ran towards the gate and to his freedom from this insane course. Just before he made it to the front gate, a spike shot out of the wall impaling Naruto in the side and he let out a cry as he hit the ground and Yugito shut down the course after this happened and ran in to check to see if they needed to go to the hospital. She pulled the spike out as Naruto let out a cry in pain and after seeing the depth of the wound she turned around to retrieve the medic kit at the front gate but when she returned she saw that the wound was already starting to heal itself right in front of her eyes. After the wound had completely healed she looked over to see Naruto who in all of the drama had stopped crying and was now facing her

"First a large chakra supply and now healing capabilities that most medic ninjas in the world can not keep up with, you will never stop surprising me will you kid?"

Naruto just smiled at her as she helped him to his feet and they walked out of the obstacle course and back towards the village to get something to eat before moving on to the next stage of the lessons of the day. Yugito looked around the food district and decided that she would let Naruto pick the restaurant today so she bent down and asked him and he immediately pointed to a little hole in the wall ramen shop and Yugito shrugged her shoulders as Naruto led her into the restaurant. She order a simple miso ramen and the cook returned with it in a matter of minutes and then turned to Naruto who order one of each and the cook laughed at him and told him if he could eat all of it he would not have to pay a cent for the meal. So the cook began to bring bowl after bowl out of the kitchen and as fast as they were coming out of the kitchen they were going down Naruto's throat and by the time the last bowl had left the kitchen, Naruto was feeling fat and full but he willed himself to finish the last bowl just to prove he could. As he placed the last empty bowl with the rest, the cook looked on with tears in his eyes at the thought of all of those lost profits and Yugito laughed as she helped Naruto waddle out of the ramen shop and as she left she could have sworn she heard the cook cursing blond haired vacuum cleaners. When Naruto first took the challenge, Yugito was skeptical but as he finished off the last bowl, she was completely amazed

"Well, it looks like we can add eating large quantities of food to your ever growing list of super powers, so is there anymore that you would like to share or are we done with the surprises?"

Naruto opened his mouth and Yugito leaned in to hear what he had to say but as she got close he let out a huge burp almost blowing her off of her feet and after it was done, Naruto had grin that said he knew what he did but will act innocent anyway. As Yugito got her hearing and sense of smell back, she looked down at Naruto and then let out a laugh at the blonde brat's antics before continuing to walk to the next training location. As they approached the next location, Naruto saw three stone pillars standing in the ground and Yugito beside one of them

"Here is where we will test your strength and your stamina, we will test your strength by having you punch these poles as many time as you can to see if you can leave even a mark in these solid stone pillars. We will be testing your stamina to see how long you can keep this up without tiring or becoming winded so it is now time to begin so roll up your sleeves and prepare for some pain"

Naruto approached the stone pillar and as soon as he threw the first punch, his knuckle spilt open and he winced but the busted knuckle soon healed and he punched the pillar again and as he continued to punch it, his healing factor began to heal him faster and faster. After the first punch, Yugito expected Naruto to cry and give up or at least ask her for some fingerless gloves so that he would not hurt his hand anymore but he continued to wail on the post with his bare hands as it slowly began to coated in his own blood a little more after every punch. Yugito began to get board as she watched Naruto continue to beat on the pillar long into the day and as she looked to the sky she saw that the sun had begin to set in the west and she looked down at her watch and was amazed that Naruto had been at this for the better parts of almost six hours. She walked over to where Naruto was and caught his next punch in the palm of her hand and then grabbed his other hand and looked at his knuckles and besides just being a little red there was no other signs of damage. She then looked at the stone pillar and behind all of the dried blood she could see little indent of where Naruto had been punching

"Well, that looks like it is all for today brat but since you did alright today and you got me out of paying for lunch, I will take you to my favorite place to eat and we will grab some dinner before I take you back to your room for the night"

Naruto nodded and began to walk beside Yugito as they headed back into town to get some dinner while she talked about a way of improving Naruto's speed and overall strength for the future. They also began to talk about a training regime so that Naruto could improve on all of his areas instead of just a few and also if he could get some teachers who specialize in a field where he needs help. As they arrived at the restaurant, Naruto looked down at the menu and realized that he did not know what any of the food was so when the waiter came to take their order all Naruto had was a confused look on his face. Yugito ordered the seafood platter and ordered Naruto the same since he didn't know what he wanted

"So, from today's performance, it looks like your strength and stamina are above average but your speed and reaction time are way below average and that is something that every ninja needs to know to survive so that is what we will be focusing on"

The rest of the meal was spent talking about how they could improving his speed and reaction time through the use of weights and other methods and as his speed increased so would his reaction time. As they finished off the last of the seafood platters that they had ordered, Naruto realized that he took a liking to seafood almost as much as he liked ramen and he sat there wondering what other foods are out there that he might like just as much. As the sun set, Naruto and Yugito walked back towards the Raikage's mansion and parted ways when they reached the spilt in the hallway with Naruto going left which lead to his room and Yugito headed right which lead to the Raikage's private quarters so that she may give her status report for today. As Yugito entered the office, she saw the Raikage look up from his stack of papers and put down his pen and Yugito relayed all of the events that had happened today between the healing at the obstacle course to the amount of stamina shown while practicing taijutsu on the cement pillars

"So maybe this Naruto does have a bloodline after all or maybe it is just the side-effects of having one of the greatest demons of all time sealed up into his stomach but no matter, either way with time he will be more powerful then any other Kumo shinobi under my command"

"Sir, when you said he has a demon sealed inside his stomach, do you mean to say that he is like me? A demon container?"

"Of course, why do you think I choose you out of all of my Kumo shinobi to train the boy, so that when he comes in contact with his demon you will teach him to wield that power to make him become even stronger"

As that was said, a small part of Yugito felt happy knowing that even if her life was horrible growing up because of her demon it does not mean that Naruto's life has to be and from then on she promised that Naruto would have someone in his life he could always at least talk to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto opened his door, he removed his ruined and bloody clothes and threw them right into the trash as he pulled out his pajamas and began to do his nightly routine when he heard a knock on his door. He went over to open it and standing there was Kayla and Maya and he moved aside to let them in and as he gave Maya a hug, Kayla noticed the redness on his knuckles

"Naruto, what did you do to yourself today, your knuckles are all swollen and red, we have to get them looked after before they get infected or worse so sit right here with Maya while I go get the medic kit"

Kayla ran out the room to go get what she needed and Naruto looked over to Maya and gave her a big toothy smile and she returned the smile with a faint blush appearing on cheeks as she did so. As Kayla returned she opened the box and brought out a salve to wipe on Naruto's hands as Maya took the gauze to wrap Naruto's hands after her mother was done. Naruto protested that he did not need to have his hands wrapped but after seeing the sad look on Maya's face he caved and ended up letting her wrap his hands but she was a little over enthusiastic and ended up wrapping him up all the way to just below his elbow. Maya had a sheepish look on her face after she was done but Naruto just let out a laugh and soon the mother and daughter duo followed by laughing along as well as they untied Naruto down to just above his wrists. As they left with Naruto promising to take better care of himself, he slowly undid to bandages and saw that his hands were already starting to turn back to their normal peachy colour as he climbed into bed and as he fell asleep he thought about what a great life he had here compared to Konoha but little did he know that men with greater power planned to ruin it all.


	6. Swords & Hearts

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Chronicals Of The Cursed Sword

* * *

Naruto stretched his muscles as he prepared for the day ahead, he walked over to his closet and pulled one of his many outfits and tried on before realizing that it was a few sizes too small, so he threw it in the trash and began looking for one that fit him. Over the last four years of his training, Yugito had been following his every move making sure he had eaten right or to make sure that he did not overexert himself while training but most importantly she acted like a friend when he needed someone to talk to about anything. Thinking about his friends, it made him think about his best friend Maya who was always there for him no matter if it was night or day she would never push him away no matter what the problem was. A knock on the door brought Naruto back from his deep thinking and he picked up the Pasa sword before walking over to greet Yugito so that they could begin today's training session because today was the day he was going to start to learn how to wield the Pasa sword. They left the front gates of the mansion in a dash and headed towards a clearing between to of the smaller mountains so that they could train in peace without worry from any prying eyes from any of the other Kumo shinobi. Yugito landed in the clearing out of breath while Naruto landed there a few seconds after her but he was not even breathing hard and the annoyed her but she at least go the joy of being here first to rub in his face

"It looks like we still have to work on your speed brat if I am able to beat you here and I was barely running at my full speed so we might have to do the kunai run again tomorrow"

"Actually Yugito-sensei, I was already here on the other side of the clearing waiting for you to arrive and when you did I just placed the Pasa sword in the ground and jumped over to your location"

Yugito looked over to the other side of the clearing and saw the Pasa sword stabbed into the ground and began to grumble about ungrateful brats who take her fun away as Naruto had a small smile on his face. Yugito looked around and then sent chakra to her senses to enhance them to see if she could find anyone lurking around the training ground and when she found nothing, she turned back towards Naruto

"Alright, the training field is clear for now but I am going patrolling because the Raikage does not want anyone spying on you so if you see someone that I might have missed then knock them out so they can be taken in for questioning"

With a nod from Naruto she was off and he walked over to where the Pasa sword lay in the ground and he pulled it out with a hard thrust and laid it on the ground as red chakra began to swirl around it. After a few minutes of the red chakra leaking out of the sword, it started to come together to take on a humanoid form that stood a foot over Naruto's head and picked the sword up before taking a basic stance. Naruto picked up one of the other swords that Yugito had brought before settling into what he though was a good defensive stance. The spirit of the Pasa sword attack Naruto with blinding speed and if it was not for Naruto's training the fight would have already been over but he dodged quickly as the sword came at him again and this time Naruto managed to block the blow but the weapon Naruto was using cracked under the Pasa sword's strength. His hands hurt after blocking that last blow but as the Pasa sword swung again and made contact with the weapon he was using this time it completely shattered and Naruto had to roll to the left to get out of the way of the downward swing from the Pasa sword. Naruto threw away the hilt and what was left of the sword as he started to balance on the balls of his feet so that whichever way the next attack comes he could be ready and Naruto heard a whistling coming from behind him so he flipped forward just in time to see the Pasa sword impale the ground where he was just standing. Naruto was getting tired from dodging his sword swings so he knew that he had to do something to either block him or stop him and that is when his eyes fell on the discarded hilt laying off to his side. He made a dash for the hilt as the Pasa sword followed on his heels and Naruto picked it up as he ran by and then turned to face the sword, which was preparing an attack for when Naruto stopped. The Pasa sword brought itself down in an arc swing and that is when Naruto noticed an opening and took it by stabbing the humanoid Pasa sword's form with the splintered tip of the sword right into where his heart would have been. The Pasa sword stopped and removed the broken sword from its chest and then turned towards Naruto with a smile on his face

"Good, now you know that just because a weapon is broken does not make it useless, you should never give up in a battle until you are completely sure that you are beaten but as long as I am by your side I do not think that will happen, so now it is time to go through the different moves that make up my style"

Naruto then ran back over to the edge of the clearing and grabbed the other sword that Yugito had brought with them before running back to meet the Pasa sword so that he could begin his training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been four long years since that faithful day when Naruto was taken from Konoha by the Kumo shinobi and for the Hokage, it seemed to make the whole village a little bit sadder and duller. The blonde brat was never too far from his thoughts and he always wondered if the boy was okay and if he was happy wherever he was and finally the Hokage finally wanted answers so he sent a messenger bird out to the only one of his students who could give them to him. As he sat at the window wondering where his wayward student was when the window closest to him shattered and a ball of white hair came tumbling into the room before landing in a crumpled heap on the floor

"Hello sensei, so what was so important that you had to send me a messenger bird right in the middle of an information gathering assignment, that bird caused me to fall into the hot spring and while being surrounded by naked woman is a dream come true, getting pummeled by them isn't, so what's going on?"

"I need you to use your spy network to track down a Konoha villager that was kidnapped about four years and possibly taken back to Kumo"

"You want me to track down a case that has been open for four years and on top of that you want me to go into hostile territory to do it? Why don't you just get the Special Ops or the ANBU to do it?"

"I just want to know how he is doing Jiraya, this is not a search and retrieve mission it is just a fact gathering mission and you have the best spy network of anyone I know"

"If it is just a fact finding mission then send one of the reconnaissance teams to do it, they have more stealth and agility then any other team out there and I still do not see why at all this concerns me"

"The person kidnapped was Naruto"

The Hokage hung his head because he could bring to look his pupil in the eyes after telling him that the boy that his apprentice put all of his faith into had been taken right under his nose and now the village was not willing to do anything about it. The toad sennin stood there clenching and unclenching his fists deciding between screaming at the old man in front of him or going to track down the brat and help out with whatever he was doing. The Hokage finally lifted his head to meet his student's eyes and all he saw there was unbridled anger so he realized that he should at least explain

"Jiraya, I tried to bring him back but the council refused to do anything except send hunter-nin after the boy and I care about Naruto so I had to scrap that option and they would not let me send a ANBU team out saying it would cause another war so my hands are tied and I just want to know how he is doing, please grant me this favor"

Jiraya saw the pleading look in the old man's eyes and with a nod he walked over to the window that he came in and jumped out towards the gates as the Hokage looked with a faint smile on him lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun began to set behind the mountains but Naruto was still at the rock pillars training himself on the regiment that the Pasa sword had set up for him and he was just nearing the end for the day

"497…. 498…. 499…. 500 right downswings and that is the end for today Naruto, good job on getting through the entire exercise without stopping and once you can do these fluidly then we will talk about you learning some sword techniques"

Naruto just nodded his head too tired to speak as the chakra started to be absorbed back into the sword and as it finished, Naruto picked up the sword and began to drag his body towards the mansion where he could get some well-deserved sleep. As he made it to the front gate, his body got to weak and finally collapsed on the ground where Kayla and Maya had found him after being alerted to his predicament by one of the estates many gardeners. Kayla picked the boy bridal style and carried back into his room and left Maya there to watch him while she went and got some food for him in case he woke up in the near future. As the sun set and the moon began to rise, Kayla got up and proceeded to head for the door so that she may go to bed herself when she noticed that Maya was still sitting by Naruto's side

"Maya, it is time to go to bed so come on, we have a big day ahead of us so we cannot stay any longer waiting for him to wake up"

"Can I please stay mom, I do not want him to be scared when he wakes up and I will come to bed right after I know he is alright and not a moment after okay?"

"Okay but make sure you take good care of him and I will see you in the morning, take care darling"

With that Kayla left the room with Maya still sitting by Naruto's side and a plate of food sitting next to her both of them waiting for the blond child that her daughter cares for to wake up.

Naruto woke with a start because for a second he did not remember where he was but as he regained his senses, he felt something warm on his hand and looked down to see Maya clutching his left hand in between both of hers. He then got a whiff of the now cold food sitting next to her and with the grace that had been granted to him by having kunai whipped at him by a psychotic sensei at insane speeds and grabbed hold of the tray with his other hand. He then placed the tray in front of him and began to dig into the food with his one free hand and as he finished he let out a sigh of happiness of being well fed but this noise also caused the girl sleeping next to him awaken as well. She woke up with a blush and a yawn before bringing her eyes up to meet Naruto's where a small blush then joined her features and Naruto had a smile on his face seeing her sleep waiting for him to wake up. As Maya stretched her back, Naruto heard a loud crack and then realized that it could not be too comfortable to being sleep hunched over on a chair so he slid over and threw back his covers before patting the side beside him. Maya looked at Naruto who had a smile on his face and over to the bare spot next to him and the blush intensified before making up her mind and climbing in and as soon as the covers were over her, Naruto laid an arm around her pulling her closer to him. Maya looked over to see Naruto already back asleep and blushed deepened even more but soon she feel asleep as well with the one of the biggest smiles on her face.

Kayla woke up in the middle of the night and looked over to the bed where Maya usually sleeps and noticed that it has not even been touched, so she threw on a robe and walked down to Naruto's room and opened up the door. As she looked in, she saw Naruto and Maya laying together in embrace and she that Maya had a huge smile on her face as Kayla shut the door and headed back to her room knowing that Maya had finally found someone who she could be happy with, even if the kids didn't know it yet.

* * *

(A/N) :

- I only got one review for my last chapter...is my writing really that bad that no one wants to review to at least offer some type of critism of me? well I do not write of the reviews, I write for the sake of writing...but if you want to review I would be happy.


	7. Innocents Lost & Found

* * *

Normal Talking - "Blah" 

Demon Sword Talking - **_"Blah"_**

Demon Talking - **"Blah"**

Thinking - _'Blah'

* * *

_

As Naruto woke with the rising sun he walked over to his full-length mirror and smiled at the results of eight years of training had done to his body, he was no tight and lean fighting machine and once he had finished his training with the Pasa sword, then he would truly be deadly. He walked outside and down to the servant's quarters so that he could pick up Maya and they could go to breakfast together like they have been doing since they were about eight years old. As he knocked on the door, he heard a shout of one minute come from inside so he leaned up against the opposite wall as he heard a click come from the lock and Maya walk out in a pretty little pink dress. Naruto could not help but to stare at how beautiful Maya had become in the last seven years by letting her shiny blond hair grow down to the middle of her back and her face starting to resemble her mothers except a little leaner but what truly got him were her chocolate brown eyes and how they bore into his soul. He smiled to himself as they started to walk towards the dining hall for breakfast but as they passed the other people in the mansion, the servants smiled at them while the nobles scowled at him for associating with what they refer to as the help but they knew better then to make fun of Naruto because if he retaliated there would be nothing they could do. They walked past the main dining hall and into where the servants eat and began to eat their breakfast while laughing and talking with everyone around them swapping stories and jokes before they had to go off and do their duties for the day.

After breakfast was finished, Naruto gave Maya a hug before separating himself from her to go and find Yugito so that they may begin their training for the day and he found her standing next to the door that exited the main dining hall. She gave Naruto a small smile as he approached

"I still don't know why you choose to eat in the servants room when all of the people with the true power in the city eat out here, this is where you will become politically powerful and make your contacts, not in there eating with the people who clean their rooms"

"I choose to eat with my friend and if she is a servant then big deal, it is no skin of my back if I never become a civilian councilman just because I never had a meal with them and I am a shinobi anyway, what do I need civilian contacts for?"

"Well, I am glad that you managed to make a friend inside the mansion because with all the training that me and your sword put you through there is no way that you would have time to make one outside these walls"

Naruto walked out through the gates and out of the city towards their training ground where today's practice will be a real-life fighting exercise against Yugito to test how far Naruto had come in the last seven years of training. Yugito took up a position across the field from him and withdrew a kunai as Naruto reached back and unsheathed the Pasa sword and entered in the first stage of the style that the sword had taught him over the last three years. She charged at Naruto with speed, which no ordinary human could match and this was only granted to her by the demon sealed within her and she swung the kunai in her hand at an upward arc only to be blocked by Naruto's sword. He delivered a hard kick to her midsection, which sent her back a few feet, but she had quickly recovered and threw the kunai at top speed towards Naruto. As he dodged the projectile, she used its distraction to get behind him and put all of her force into a hit to the back of his ribcage and as she made contact she was sure she heard a few ribs break. Naruto tumbled forward from the force of the blow and as he got to one knee he could already feel the bones starting to heal and he knew that he had the Kyuubi to thank for that

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An eight-year-old Naruto sat before Yugito on the training mat in a dojo, which was located beneath the mansion, which was primarily used for the Raikage's personal training, but today it was needed for what was about to happen needed to remain a secret just between the three of them. Yugito sat across from Naruto wearing a gi and as she lit the incense in the bowl next to her she looked up and made eye contact with Naruto to make sure he was paying attention

"Today Naruto, we are going to have a different type of training lesson, today I will be teaching you how to meditate so that you may contact the demon that is sealed inside of you"

"What do you mean there is a demon sealed inside of me?"

"If you remember when you first met the Raikage, he said that there are less than a dozen people like you out in the world that was true because you are what is known as a demon container meaning there is a demon sealed inside of you"

"So what the people back in Konoha said was true, I am demon"

"Do you not listen brat, I said you are a demon container not a demon, if you put water into a bottle, does that mean the water has become the bottle or does the water remain just water"

"So if I have a demon inside of me, how are we going to contact it?"

"Well, there are two ways of going about this, the first way is to meditate and try to find your center or there is a faster way of doing it"

"Well, let's take the faster route, I don't want to be sitting here all day when I could be training and getting better"

"All right brat but don't come whining to me about a headache when you wake up or I will smack you harder"

"What are you talking…"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Yugito got up from her sitting position and hit Naruto in the back of his neck with a chop causing him to fall to the floor and knocking him unconscious at the same time. When Naruto awoke, he found himself face down in a sewer with his mouth full of sewer water, as he spat out the water, he looked around noticing the two different types of pipes overhead and then heard a growling coming from down the hallway. As he got closer to the growling, he saw two giant red eyes staring back at him and he let out a scream as he fell backwards into the water and tried to scramble away from the eyes. As he got to his feet he could hear the growling turn to laughing and he approached the front of what looked like to be a cage with a giant swirl on it just like his stomach. Naruto slowly approached the cage this time and as he got close he noticed a figure start to walk towards him and as the figure entered the light Naruto gasped as the Third Hokage now stood before him

**"Hello brat, I have to admit that it is finally nice to see you face to face"**

"Old man? What are you doing here? Yugito-sensei said that I had a demon sealed up inside of me but you aren't a demon are you?"

**"I am the all mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune and I have taken on this form because it is someone that you would be comfortable around but if you wish I can take on another form"**

With that, the Kyuubi began to change between Maya to Kayla then to Yugito and finally the Raikage before going through all of the people that Naruto had ever come in contact with before settling back into the form of the third Hokage. A smile graced the Kyuubi's face as he looked down at Naruto

**"In here, I no longer have a body to call me own, I am just the soul of the Kyuubi so I may take on any form I wish but there is only one drawback, the forms I take are not corporal so I cannot do anything except speak to you, but since we are talking I would like to thank you for finding my old sword for me"**

"Your sword? The Pasa sword said that its last master was some kid named Rey Yan and that he had died a long time ago so how is it your sword?"

"**There was a powerful sorceress by the name of Lady Hyacia and she ruled over the twelve sorcers of the underworld but they had turned on her and with the help of a demon they had managed to strip her of her power but with the help of Rey Yan, they were able to get her powers back and defeat the twelve sorcers"**

"Okay but that does not explain how you came into claiming the sword as yours"

**"Shut up brat, I am getting to that…so anyway, after the sorcers were vanquished, it left an imbalance of power in the world so Lady Hyacia went out to find animal spirits to take their place and govern the world but no matter how hard she searched, she only found nine animal spirits worthy of the power she could grant and as her most powerful underling she put the sword under my protection until the day it was needed again"**

"Okay so then why did you attack Konoha if you are supposed to be some divine sent creature who is supposed to protect us?"

**"When did I say I was sent to protect humans? My purpose was to keep the balance of power on earth and one of the Konoha shinobi was trying to change that be giving himself a power only granted by the gods so it was up to me to stop him and destroy all of his work so that no one would follow in his steps but I underestimated humans, I did not think that you would have the spirit sealing techniques used to entrap Lady Hyacia so long ago"**

"So what does all of this mean then for me?"

**"Plain and simple brat, the power that was given to me by Lady Hyacia needs a vessel and since I am now trapped within you, the power is will be transferred to you since you are now the vessel and over time you body will adapt to the power and it will make the changes necessary to accept it"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK OVER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto quickly got to his feet and brought the sword around in a side swing that made Yugito grip the kunai with both hands to block it, which left her open to a hard kick right in the middle of her chest. She stumbled backwards and Naruto took advantage of her delay and brought the Pasa sword down upon her head but as he made contact he heard a thunk and saw that he had spilt a log in half. As he looked around for Yugito, he closed his eyes and sent chakra to his senses to enhance them but it was too little too late as he picked up a rumbling noise just as Yugito came bursting from the ground delivering a punch to his jaw and sending him backwards with a spilt open lip and a bruised ego. Yugito laughed as she helped him to his feet

"Remember brat, you have to always remain on your toes or else you are going to end up dead a lot quicker and I did not waste all my time training you just so you can die on your first mission out of the city"

"I know and that is why I was trying to enhance my senses but by the time I heard you it was too late and I could not do anything about it so I got to find a way to get chakra there quicker or next time it might be fatal"

"The only way to harness your chakra better is through control exercises but we don't have time for that today because the Raikage wants to meet us after lunch for some special training for you and I still have not gotten my morning workout out of you yet so let's hurry up"

After Naruto had gotten through the morning training, the two of them headed into town to grab some lunch before going to see the Raikage to start Naruto's special training whatever it was. As Naruto was growing up, he found out that there was other food beside ramen that he enjoyed and he ended up eating a different type of food every week for almost two years until he ran out of new food to try but his favorite food had to be dango which were these little balls on a stick but the were delicious. After they had their lunch, Yugito left Naruto at the doors leading into the Raikage's office telling him that she was told not to come with him on this training session but she will meet him tomorrow so after their goodbyes were said, Naruto opened the door and entered. As he entered, the Raikage got up from his chair and walked over to Naruto

"Today is going to be a special training session with just you and me but before we can start we have to go to a certain location"

So the Raikage pushed Naruto out the door and they began to walk but as they continued to walk, Naruto noticed that the walls were becoming drearier and torches took the place of lights hanging from the walls. They came to a stop in front of a solid steel door and Naruto recognized the door from the first day that he arrived in Kumo, they were going down into the jail cells for some reason. The Raikage stopped in front of a random steel door and pulled out a kunai and placed it in Naruto's hands before opening the door to the jail cell and shoving him inside and shutting the door behind him

"Today's training is how to kill a person"

"But I don't want to kill him, there is no need to kill him, he is not the enemy and he is not attacking me so why do it at all?"

"If you do not kill him Naruto, I will never let you out of this cell and you can rot in here for the rest of your life for all I care"

Naruto turned towards the man laying shackled to the floor and he heard the man's cries for mercy but Naruto did not want to be locked up forever so he raised the kunai high above his head and whispered an I'm sorry before plunging the weapon into the man's skull killing him. Naruto looked at the blood covering him and pooling on the floor from the man's wound before coming to meet his cold dead eyes staring back at him and Naruto knew that those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his days. The jail cell opened again and two guards came in and removed the body while the Raikage led Naruto out of the jail and back up to his room so that he could get showered and prepared for dinner. As the Raikage left him alone, Naruto began to empty his stomach contents in the washroom before getting into the shower to wash the blood off but to him no matter how hard he scrubbed, the blood seemed to never come off so he got onto his bed a curled in the fetal position and that is where Maya found him.

Maya had finished her chores early that night so she decided to check in on Naruto to see if he wanted to go to dinner together but as she opened the door to Naruto's bedroom, she found him lying on the bed curled up. She slowly walked over to him and as she got closer, she heard a soft sobbing sound and knew that Naruto was crying so she climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He turned to face her and she could see that he had been crying for a while now

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"He was just sitting there on the floor begging for mercy but if I didn't do it then I would never have been able to get out and I put my life ahead of someone else and now the blood won't come off"

"What are you talking about Naruto, there is no blood on you"

"Yes there is, from the man I killed today in cold blood, I didn't want to do it but the Raikage forced me and now I am a monster just like the people in Konoha said I was"

"Naruto did you take pleasure in killing that person, did you enjoy it at all"

"No, I didn't, I would not have even done it if I wasn't forced to"

"Then that does not make you a monster, what you are feeling is guilt and that is a perfectly natural human emotion and plus, I know that I do not fall in love with monsters okay?"

"You love me?"

"Yes, well first it started out as friendship but then as I watched you grow up into this fine young man you are today I had to admit to myself that I had fallen in love with you somewhere along the way"

"I really care for you too Maya but I am not sure if it is love because I have never really had love in my life before but I am willing to try to figure it out"

Maya gave him a quick peck on the lips before climbing under the covers and patting the side beside her and Naruto climbing in next to her and falling asleep with a matching smile on both of their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugito stood before the Raikage with a grim look on her face while the Raikage had a smile on that seemed to scream sadistic and twisted

"Do you think that it was wise to introduce Naruto to killing other people at such a young age, it could backfire and leave him mentally scarred for life which would unhinge all of our hard work over the last eight years"

"I had to do it now because in one week you two will start taking on missions of high C class or higher because there is nothing like actual experience to help train the boy and that is what he'll get"

"Sir, he has never even been on a mission and now you want us to start with chuunin class missions right off the bat, why not start with some D class for him and work his way up?"

"Because we are out of time"

"What do you mean out of time sir?"

"In one year, I will unleash him on Konoha"

* * *

(A/N) :

- Sorry for the long delay in updating but I have been in bed all week with the flu and had so much medicine in me that I could have been called a pharmecy but I digress, a few reviews have been asking me why I didn't pair Naruto with Yugito, well I have plans for Maya and Naruto so just sit tight and all shall be revealed and review if you like.


	8. The Planning

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Chronicals Of The Cursed Sword

* * *

Talking - "Blah"

Thinking - _"Blah"_

Demon Talking - **"Blah"**

Pasa Sword Talking - **_"Blah"

* * *

_**

Naruto woke to the smell of strawberries and coconut and the feel of silk rubbing up against his nose giving off a ticklish sensation and he wanted to scratch it but stopped himself so he would not wake the goddess or at least in his eyes. He smiled as he felt her shift and turn towards him and her brown eyes met his blue ones as she pulled him close for a quick kiss on the lips. Over the last year, Naruto and Maya's relationship had grown stronger even though there were many problems that they both had to face such as keeping the Raikage in the dark or Maya sitting in the mansion worrying if Naruto would come back from his missions alive or not. His training with the Pasa sword had improved as well since it had begun to teach Naruto some of the more advanced techniques it knew such as 'moonbeams cutting through the night air', which Naruto was close to mastering to the point the attack could cut through anything. Maya smiled as she shifted her head so that she was now laying on Naruto's chest listening to his heartbeat

"So, your birthday is coming up in about six days, what do you want to do this year? A small party with just me and my mom like last year or do you just want to celebrate with just me?"

"Actually, according to the Raikage, I am going to be on a mission this year when my birthday comes around so I won't be able to celebrate it with you this year"

"That sucks that you have to work on your birthday, can't you just go and ask him to have it off and do the mission the next day or something?"

"Apparently no, I already tried asking him to give me the tenth off but he said that this mission was of vital importance, it is the mission that I have been training for my entire life and it has to go through"

"A mission you have been training for all your life? Sounds serious, do you know what you have to do yet or are they going to give you the mission perimeters on the day when you leave the village?"

"Well, I am actually leaving this afternoon but I didn't want to ruin your sleep so I was going to tell you over breakfast so that you would not worry as much"

"Well, if you are being shipped out today and you won't be back for your birthday, maybe I should just give you your birthday present early"

Before Naruto could respond, Maya moved her head off of his chest and began to lightly kiss his neck before heading south and planting kisses all along his chest while her hands ran through his hair as he let out soft moans every time her lips touched his body. She smiled to herself as she felt his hands start to stroke her hair as she moved onto his nipples catching them between her teeth and flicking over them with her tongue while one of her hands left his hair and began to play with his other nipple. Naruto had just about enough as he felt he was about to explode with pleasure so he brought her head to meet with his before having his lips crush her in a kiss as her tongue ran along the bottom of his lip begging for entrance and his mouth parted as their tongues met and the kiss became even deeper. After a minute or so, the kiss was broken off with both Naruto and Maya breathing hard and having matching smiles on both of their faces

"When you come back from your mission, there will be a lot more from where that came from but if you die, I will personally go visit shinigami himself and drag you back from the pits of hell by your ball sac"

She laid her head back on Naruto's chest listening contently to the increased heart rate and did not know if that was from what had just transpired or if it was from the threat that she had laid down but she didn't care as she felt his hand run through her hair and his heartbeat slow as they fell back asleep.

* * *

Yugito stood before the Raikage with her hands behind her back and the scroll of Naruto's next mission perimeters sitting right in front of her as she had a scowl on her face after just going over what he had to do 

"With all due respect sir, this mission is suicide for anyone who undertakes it especially if it is a young man with just a year of missions under his belt, I would not even give this mission to some of our most seasoned shinobi"

"This is the mission he has been training his whole life, he will be fine, there is no need to worry about anything"

"You are sending him into a hostile village with absolutely no back-up and you sit there telling me not to worry?"

"The reason that he is going alone is that it is easier to get one shinobi through the gates of a village disguised as a merchant than have a squad go as a caravan and be caught and killed on sight"

"At least let me go with him, I have been his trainer for years and I know everything there is to know about him, I am his perfect partner"

"He is going alone and that is the end of the discussion on that topic, now on to how he will infiltrate Konoha, what festival is coming up?"

"The Kyuubi festival?"

"Correct, that festival that they so stupidly hold brings in people and merchants from all over fire country and that is when Naruto will sneak in, we will put him with a larger group headed into the village so he can sneak in and from their he will eliminate the three heads of Konoha"

"Yes, the third Hokage and his withered old teammates who run the council and with those three dead, the village will be thrown into disarray with no one to lead them and if all is successful, then we will declare war on Konoha and conquer it once and for all"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi stood looking over the village from his office as the citizens began to set up for the coming festival and a look of hatred crossed his aged face as he though about the small child that was sacrificed for the protection of the people and received nothing but fear and hate in return. He sat down at his desk and opened his drawer where his sake was kept before noticing the scroll with Jiraya's message that lay beside it as he thought back to the day it was delivered

----------------------------------------- FLASHBACK ------------------------------------

The third Hokage sat behind his desk filling out paperwork and cursing it the same time as a smashing noise brought his attention away from the paper and towards the tangled ball of fabric and hair that lay before him. He moved around his desk to help his student to his feet so that he may regain his bearings quicker and thus deliver his report

"Why can't you use a door like normal people Jiraya?"

"Now where is the fun or the sense in that? Anyway, I have a report on the blond brat that you sent me out to track down"

"It is about time, I sent you out three years ago and I never heard from you again, no messenger toads or contact birds, I thought that Kumo had caught you and killed you instead you fall through my window like nothing happened"

"Well don't worry about me, I am fine but now onto the report of what Naruto is up to, well I followed him for about a year and it seems like he is being trained by one of the Raikage's personal guard as well as by some sort of humanoid creature that I have never seen before but there is something else going on as well"

"What do you mean a humanoid creature and what are you saying, is there something wrong with Naruto?"

"Well from my observations, it looks like he can freely tap into the Kyuubi's chakra whenever he please to take the place of his normal chakra but when he uses the Kyuubi's, it enhances everything tenfold such as his speed and his senses and even the strength of his attacks both in taijutsu and ninjutsu"

"So has he learned to wield it or do you think that the Kyuubi has started to take over his body by overwhelming his chakra coils and his though process with tainted thoughts and bloodlust?"

"I think that he may be able to wield it as his own because there is no way that the Kyuubi would ever have feelings for another human being after what had gone on here but there is a girl in Naruto's life who he seems to deeply care for"

"I may have lost Naruto but at least he is happy, that is all I care about"

----------------------------------FLASHBACK OVER-------------------------------------

The third Hokage took a swig from the bottle ignoring the saucer beside him and wiped his mouth quickly as a knock came from the door before the jounin-senseis for Team Seven and Eight entered his office. Kakashi greeted the Hokage with a polite bow as Asuma just stood off to the side with an indifferent look on his face that made the Hokage sad that his own son could stand to be in the same room as him and vowed to correct that mistake very soon. He reached over and opened his top drawer of his desk where the mission statements are and pulled out one that had the Hokage's seal on it and handed it over to Kakashi

"Your mission is a C-class mission to protect the civilians and the merchants who are coming into the village for the festival in five days and since they are meeting on the wind-fire boarder it will take two days to travel out there and another two to travel back so you should be in time for the festival"

"Yes Lord Hokage"

"Oh, and Asuma, if you could come see me the day of the festival so that we could discuss a few things I would like that"

"Yes Lord Hokage"

After they had left, Sarutobi sat back down at his desk and took another swig from the bottle of sake before picking up his pen and tackling the monster known as paperwork once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto quickly and quietly slipped out of bed so that he would not disturb Maya's sleep before getting dressed in the bathroom and heading off to meet with the Raikage so that he can get what he needs to begin his mission. As he entered the Raikage's private quarters, Naruto found him picking away at a meal while going through some paperwork but as Naruto entered his head came up to see who was bothering him

"Ah Naruto, are you already to undertake the mission today?"

"Yes Lord Raikage"

"Good, here is your mission perimeters as well as the schedule that is planned for the celebration that one of our spies managed to get a hold of so that you may plan you attack accordingly without any problems"

"Yes Lord Raikage"

"Now you are under a bit of a time constraint because it is a five day trip to Konoha and it is a three to four day trip to the meeting point so I will need you to leave immediately so that you may catch up to them"

"Yes Lord Raikage"

"Good luck and see you when you return"

After Naruto had received his orders from the Raikage he headed back to his room to gather the necessary supplies needed for this mission and as soon as he was done he headed for the gate at full speed due to him having to make a four day trip in a matter of two days. As he approached the gate he saw Maya standing by the gate waiting for him, as he got closer he could see the tears in her eyes

"I want you to come back from this mission alive alright, I don't care what the Raikage told you to do, if it gets too tough then just run away and come back to me, I cannot lose you"

As she finished, she pulled him into a kiss and as the gate opened he ran through them, looking back only to see Maya waving to him as he disappeared into the mountain range that surrounded Kumo and began his trek to catch up to the group meeting up with Konoha.

* * *

( A/N ) :

- So the next chapter is the long awaited attack on Konoha, I hope I wirte it up to everyone's standards and there are not too many complaints but I should have it out by the end of this week if all goes well so until then, keep reading and reviewing


	9. The Attack

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or the Chronicals of the Cursed Sword

* * *

Normal Talking - "Blah"

Thinking - _'Blah'_

Demon Talking - **"Blah"**

Pasa Sword Talking - **_"Blah"

* * *

_**

Team seven and ten of Konoha's genin squads picked up their pace as they hurried towards the meeting point where they were supposed to join up with the merchants and travelers who were coming into the village for the festival and the genin we already late. As they entered the meeting spot, they were greeted with the angry looks of everyone there and apologized profusely before beginning their trek back to Konoha but just as they were about to leave, a young traveler with bright blond hair jumped into the meeting spot while he apologized for being late. Kakashi stared at the new comer with a critical eye but then after sensing no chakra coming off of the child he shrugged it off and began to lead the group back to Konoha with him in the front, the genins on the side and Asuma bringing up the rear.

Naruto had fallen behind his travel schedule and was going to miss the meeting time and prayed for a small miracle to help him out as he ate another solider pill to keep his chakra levels up so that he did not need sleep. He knew that after he met up with the group that he could catch up on his sleep as he approached the clearing where everyone was meeting up with the Konoha guides. He landed while at the same time expending the last of his excess chakra only keeping enough to be able to walk and breath as he looked up and met the eye of one of the jounin who was leading the group. He put on his best fake smile as he watched the jounin just shrug his shoulders and start to give out orders to everyone in camp before heading out towards Konoha.

As they prepared for camp the first night, Naruto laughed inwardly as he saw the weakness of Konoha forces if the genin were only just learning about the tree climbing exercise now and realized that any Kumo academy student could easily overtake anyone of these genin before him. He even let out a slight chuckle as he saw the last Uchiha fall flat on his butt after on making it up a few feet and according to the files that the Raikage supplied to him on every active ninja in Konoha, if this was their rookie of the year, he would hate to see the shinobi with the lowest grade. He headed off to bed early to recover the energy that the trip had cost him and Naruto knew that he would need to be at full strength because in two days time, his mission will begin and chaos will run rampant through Konoha's streets.

The next morning came quickly and Naruto woke before the sun rose and with only the pink haired genin watching guard above his head not paying attention, he began to formulate his plan of attack in Konoha. It was decided that Sarutobi would give him the most trouble so Naruto decided to take out the Hokage's teammates first due to years of being an inactive ninja would cause their skills to be greatly diminished and no trouble at all to him. Naruto felt a presence behind him so he climbed back under the covers and steadied his breathing so that he would not draw attention to himself and as he felt the presence fade, he opened his eyes to see the silver haired jounin-sensei turn back around and focus on Naruto who quickly shut his eyes. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the chakra of the jounin get farther and farther away from him and got up from his sleeping bag once again and began to do an inventory check to make sure he was fully prepared fro whatever may happen.

Kakashi could not get over the weird vibe that he was getting off of that one lone traveler who arrived later then they did to the meeting place, he was not sure if it was just for the fact that someone had beat him at being late to something or if it was something else altogether. As he went to take Sakura's place on guard duty, he felt a slight but barely noticeable chakra spike come from near by the campsite and lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan eye to do a scan of the area but it showed no chakra being used so he quickly put his headband back down. As he continued to walk through the camp, he felt it again, this time much closer to him but the only person within a five-foot radius was that last minute traveler that had come late but his breathing and heart rate were normal for someone in a deep sleep so he put the notion to look into the mysterious traveler when they got back to Konoha. As he took over guard duty from Sakura, he looked out to the rising sun and thought of the coming festival and the sacrifice that his late sensei had taken just to protect the villagers and wondered to himself, if he ever had to do that kind of sacrifice, would he do it or would he just think about saving his own hide.

As they approached the gates of Konoha, Naruto pulled out the fake passport papers that were prepared for him, as he got closer to the guards checking the papers as the people go through. As the guard took his papers, Naruto began to worry a little on the inside that he might be found out but his worries were meaningless when he got waved through and the guard moved onto the next person in line. As Naruto entered the city, he broke off from the rest of the group so that he could find a suitable temporary base of operations because he still had a day before the operation began. He set himself up in a rundown apartment building in the slum section of town and as he looked around, he became disgusted with the thought that anyone could ever live in such a horrible area such as this. After setting up his scrolls and weapons, he set up some security seals on his doors and windows that no one could come in that did not have his blood to unlock the seals with. As Naruto left the apartment building, he headed into the center of town to begin scouting the different locations of importance for tomorrow's mission but soon realized that Konoha was three times bigger than Kumo and also that he was now completely lost and did not know where to go. As Naruto tried to regain his bearings, he felt a presence quickly approach him from behind and latch onto his arm but as he turned around to strike at whatever was holding him he saw the top of a head and long blond hair pulled into a ponytail

"Your cute, I have never seen you around Konoha before, are you in town for the festival? What is your name mysterious stranger?"

"My name is Akira and yes I am in town for the festival but I wanted to take in the sights but I managed to get myself all turned around and now I don't know which way is which"

"Well, I have lived in Konoha all my life so I could help you, what do you want to see?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could see the Hokage's tower along with the council's living quarters and I also heard that Konoha was home to some of the most powerful bloodlines in all of the five elemental countries so I would like to see those as well if we could but I must thank you for your kindness miss…"

"Oh how embarrassing, my name is Ino and I am sure that we can fit all of those places into today but only if you do me a favor in return"

"Okay, what is the favor?"

"Well my rival forehead managed to get her claws into the man I love so I need to make him and her jealous by showing up at the festival with someone incredibly hot so what do you say, would you like to come to the festival with me?"

"That would be nice, I shall meet you at the town's center at 6:00 tomorrow and we shall go from there"

So Ino had taken Naruto by the hand and began to drag him around the village showing him all of what he needed to know and as she talked, Naruto tuned her out as he began to create plans of attack in his head as well as back-up plans in case something unexpected comes up and he needs a way out. As the tour finished, Ino and Naruto ended up in front of the flower shop where she works and as they said their goodbyes, Ino pulled Naruto into a hug and tried to give him a kiss but he backed off and she got a hurt look on her face but Naruto quickly told her that she should save that for tomorrow night she smiled and went inside. Naruto shuttered as he walked away from the flower shop feeling bad enough for having to go out with that girl tomorrow but if he allowed her to kiss him he did not know how he would ever be able to explain that if Maya had ever found out when he got back to Kumo. So as the sun set and the moon hung high in the sky Naruto began to gather his weapons and move out throughout the city planting explosive notes and setting up other traps across the city in case he needed a diversion to escape. After the bombs were set, Naruto created lightning bushins then henged them into drunks and homeless so that they would not be disturbed and could lie in wait for the signal to disperse themselves and ignite the bombs. After everything had been planted and all the bombs were set, Naruto went home and began to plan for a way to get out of his so called date with the blond haired banshee known as Ino then to get a good nights rest for tomorrow's mission.

As the morning came, Naruto woke to the sound of banging coming from outside and looked out to see the final stages of construction going on around Konoha in preparation for the festival and he looked over to his clock only to realize that he was now behind schedule. He walked over to the sink and turned on one of the faucets to see if there was still water pressure and hoped into the shower where he found out that there may be water pressure but there was no hot water. So after one very cold shower, he got dressed in red muscle shirt with no sleeves and black cargo pants so that he could hide his scroll containing the Pasa sword in one of the pockets but still give him the flexibility needed for the mission. As he walked around Konoha, he came across a small but homey looking ramen stand and then felt his stomach growl so he decided to go inside to grab a quick bite before continuing to walk. As he entered, he saw that he was the only patron in the entire booth and as he sat down, an old man a many years his better came out from the back with a smile on his face and a pad in his hand

"Welcome, what can I get for you today?"

"I would like one beef ramen with extra beef and one vegetable ramen except hold the onions and broccoli"

"You know, in all my years of working here, you are only the second person to ever care about what is actually in the order, most people just scarf it down and throw down some money and walk out"

"Really, who was the first?"

"It was this little blond kid who had only come in here twice in his life but even after his first time of coming here, he knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it but I heard he got kidnapped a few days after his second visit and no one heard from him and that's too bad because he was a nice kid, I wonder who would want to hurt him"

The man disappeared into the back and reappeared a few minutes later with two steaming bowls of ramen in his hands and placed them down in front of Naruto before going into the back once more to drop off his stirring spoon. As he came back out he started to put away the dishes

"So, are you in town for the festival?"

But as he turned around to get a response, Naruto had already left finishing his two bowls of ramen and beside the empty bowls was a stack of hundred ryo bills stacked almost to half the size of the bowl. As the old man quickly counted it, he called for his daughter before looking back towards the exit and wondering whom the small child was before noticing the small thank you note laying on the counter and wondered if that small child had come back to thank him all those years ago but quickly shook his head to get rid of such a thought.

Naruto walked throughout the town checking on all of his bushins and bombs and after confirming that everything was still in place and the mission was still on, he headed back to his apartment if you could call it that and got ready for tonight.

Ino saw 'Akira' walking towards her in a formal black kimono with a red sash going around the waist and in his hands was a solid white rose in his hands and as he approached, he pinned to the breast of her kimono. As he approached, she latched her arm around his as they walked towards the festival and to enjoy the night ahead of them but as they disappeared, another Naruto emerged from the darkness in a black robe covering his whole body

_'If I only use that shadow clone technique that one time, it was still worth killing that idiot leaf traitor Mizuki for, what kind of moron thinks that just because of a scroll, you will become some type of shinobi god'_

As shadow clone Naruto and Ino headed into town, the real Naruto began to hunt down the male teammate of Sarutobi, Homura and according it intelligence reports, he should be home for the next hour before heading to the festival. When he approached the house, he found two civilian guards outside the front gate and with a quick flick of Naruto's wrist, a kunai had become lodged in both of their skulls and one quiet earth jutsu later and all that remained of the guards was some slightly undisturbed earth. Naruto jumped over the gate and ran towards the house at top speed where he began to send chakra to his senses to see if he could locate where the old man was hiding but before he even began to focus, he could hear the sound of thumping coming from the bedroom. As he used his chakra to wall climb up to the second floor and look in, he saw Homura having sex with a woman almost four times younger them himself but as Naruto fine-tuned his hearing, he could hear the heartbeat of the girl and after he realized that she was faking everything and probably just trying to advance her career. As he opened the window, the girl on the bottom looked towards the noise but Naruto brought his finger to his lips in order to tell her to be quiet and to make sure his point got across, he lifted his other hand to show the kunai he was holding. The girl turned her head straight again and closed her eyes as Naruto came up from behind and implanted the kunai into the back of the man's skull causing blood to spew out from the man's mouth and soaking the girl's ample chest. With another strong jerk, Naruto freed his kunai from it's place in the skull causing a little bit of blood to spray onto his cloak as he grabbed a towel and handed the girl another towel and began down his cloak. As the girl finished wiping off the blood on her chest she went to hand the towel over to the ninja who had spared her life but when she looked around the room, all she had found was a trail of bloody drops leading towards the open window and she also noticed that the body of Homura was gone to. Naruto dragged the body to the back of the estate and with a few hand signs and a deep breath, a small stream of fire came out of Naruto's mouth burning the councilman's body and reducing to ash.

Naruto discarded his cloak due to walking through town with blood on it would attract unnecessary attention and he needed as much stealth as he could muster as he headed across town to the Sarutobi's female teammate's house. As he was walking through town, he heard her voice echo out of one of the bars on the strip so he quickly snuck around back and peered inside. There sitting at the bar was Koharu surrounded by other civilians and Naruto quietly cursed his luck as now he needed a plan to get her away from the rest of them but at the same time not attract any attention. He quickly henged into her now dead teammate and walked into the bar

"Koharu, can we speak outside for a minute, I need to talk to you about something of an urgent and private matter to do with the council"

Koharu got to her feet slowly and began to walk stumbling as she went from the amount of alcohol in her bloodstream and combined with her age, height and weight made her a lightweight. She followed whom she thought was Homura down behind the back of the bar and into a dark alley

"What is so important that you had to drag me away from my drinking buddies, couldn't this have waited until the next council meeting or at least until tomorrow when I am not already half way in the bottle?"

Instead of giving a response, Naruto dropped the henge and plunged the kunai into the neck of Koharu silencing any response or possibly a cry from help as he laid her onto the floor as to not make any sound. With the same hand seals as Naruto used on the guards of the mansion, the earth came up and swallowed the still bleeding body of Koharu and dragged her underneath the land never to be seen again. He walked over to the rain barrel and washed off his hands and face before grabbing a replacement shirt from a clothesline near by and turned his attention to the north end of town where the Hokage's tower and his last target lay.

As Naruto got closer to the tower, he knew that entrance would not be easy but he saw his answer in the form of a bored ANBU guard standing post at the front door of the Hokage tower. Naruto knew he only had one shot at this so he gathered up all of his speed and with a kunai in hand made a swipe for the ANBU guard's neck and was rewarded with the sound of the guard drowning to death in his own blood. He dragged the body off to one side and took off the guard's armor and clothing and placing it on top of his own before dumping the body in a near by garbage bin and walking through the front door and up towards the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi was waiting patiently for his son Asuma to come up and talk to him so that they could finally bury the hatchet of what has been going on so long between them even if he had to beg his son to call him dad, he would get him to do it. A knock from the door woke the Hokage out of his thoughts as the door opened as his chain smoking son came through with an indifferent look on his face and took a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk where Sarutobi sat. Before they could get to talking, a short ANBU broke down the door and unleashed a hail of kunai at Sarutobi and since he was not expecting it, he could not dodge all of them in time and one pierced his leg while the other went into his shoulder.

Naruto smiled as he saw the two kunai with the paralyzing solution enter the old man but then he felt killer intent come from near by and looked to see one of the jounin who was leading the escort mission standing in the room with them with trench knives in his hand so Naruto unleashed the Pasa sword.

Asuma charged at the traitorous ANBU with both trench knives out and began to pump his chakra through them to power them up as he brought one across the attacker's chest and the other one up his leg. Naruto blocked the knife going for his leg but was unable to block the other knife and it cut away at the ANBU cloak he was wearing revealing his true face and his allegiance to his now two targets and he knew that both would have to die today. So Naruto brought the Pasa sword up over his head for a downward strike that took both of Asuma's knives to block and Asuma knew that the attacker had been well trained and if he did not get backup here soon, both he and his father would be dead. Asuma dropped his knives and began to flash through hand seals to do a fire jutsu to attract attention but before he could finish the last hand sign, Naruto brought the Pasa sword down in a downward horizontal swing which separated the top half of Asuma's body from the bottom half.

Naruto smiled as a spray of blood from the wound coated his face and a single tear fell down the face Sarutobi as Naruto walked over to the Hokage and ready the sword for another strike. Just as he brought the sword down upon the Hokage's head, he got a flash of a memory long forgotten of a man protecting him from a mob but he shook his head and steadied his sword once again. Before he could even begin his strike, a flood of memories that have been long suppressed came forward, an old man buying him ramen for the first time or coming to see him in the hospital when he was injured and many more like that flooded his brain. He shook his head to get rid of them but they kept coming and as he looked into the eyes of the Hokage he saw nothing but sadness there but the sadness was not for himself but for what Naruto had become. He removed the kunai from the Hokage's shoulder and leg as he gave the cue to bushins and the near by explosions began to rock the tower as he turned towards Hokage and a silent I'm sorry passed Naruto's lips as he broke through the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

(A/N) :

- So that was the attack on Konoha and before anyone asks my why I spared the old man, I have my reasons and you will see why in the future parts of this story but other then that, any other critism positive or negitive will be welcome


	10. The Aftermath

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or The Chronicals Of The Cursed Sword

* * *

Talking - "Blah"

Thinking - _'Blah'_

Demon Talking - **"Blah"**

Pasa Sword Talking - **_"Blah"

* * *

_**

Naruto quickly dashed out of the window and towards the walls surrounding Konoha before anyone realized that he was to blame but an explosion near by rocked him out of his thoughts. He stopped to remember exactly where he had left all of the clones with the bombs so he could safely plot a route around them because once they go off, Leaf shinobi will flock to them and that is the last place he wanted to be. He quickly gave an order to one of the clones standing by the outer wall to wait until he arrives so that he could use the explosion for cover in case he was followed and began to dash towards the wall. He felt a presence behind him and look back to see two ANBU guards chasing him, one had a cat mask on while the other had and eagle mask. Naruto knew that he could not slow down to fight in case their reinforcements came so he began to throw kunai with explosive tags attached to them farther along the ANBU's path. The kunai began to detonate mere seconds before the ANBU reached them and it was those few seconds that managed to save their life as they dodged out of the way of another one. When the two ANBU regained their footing, they looked for the suspicious character that they had been chasing but could not find hide or hair of him. A few minutes later, a large explosion demolished a good section of the north wall and a lone figure in a black robe ran up the wall and over into the deep woods surrounding Konoha.

Sarutobi, now free of the paralyzing solution thanks to a team of medic-nins, was looking over the ruined remains of the once beautiful city that was Konoha and thinking back to the attack and the loss of his only son brought tears to his eyes. He thought back to the attacker's blond hair and deep blue eyes and knew who attacked him causing even more tears knowing that he had now failed the Yondaime by letting Naruto turn into a heartless killer. Sarutobi wondered why Naruto did not finish the job, it would have been an easy enough kill since he was still under the paralyzing solution but could not figure out why Naruto stopped. The Hokage though back to the attack, remembering every move and facial expression that Naruto had made and realized that there must still be some of the old Naruto left deep inside that Kumo could not have erased all of his emotions which Sarutobi thanked the person responsible.

Many days travel away, Maya was cleaning her lover's room when she let out a loud sneeze and after looking around to make sure no one heard her, she wondered if she was coming down with a cold.

Naruto sat around a campfire in a clearing near the Fire and Rice country boarders thinking about the attack and what went wrong and why he could not finish his mission and kill that old man. He killed six people that night without even blinking an eye but when it came to the Hokage, Naruto just could not bring his sword down and it was driving him nuts trying to figure out why. He sat in the lotus position and began to clear his mind so that he may talk to the fox and the Pasa sword to see if they could provide any answers for him. He awoke still sitting in the lotus position but now he was in waist high water in the depth of a sewer, so he quickly got to his feet and proceeded to head towards the fox's cage first. When he approached the cage, he saw the Kyuubi in his human form and the corporal form of the Pasa Sword standing in the middle and they seemed to be arguing about something

_**"That brat would have been able to do it if tapped into the power of the sword and we could have returned to Kumo as legends instead of running from Konoha with our proverbial tail between our legs"**_

**"Well forgive the kid for having a twinge of a conscience and not killing the only man who had ever cared about him for the first three years of his life"**

_**"That is the problem, his conscience is what holds him back, if he could get rid of it then he could become one of the best shinobi these lands have ever seen bar none"**_

**"He will never get rid of his conscience because then you will want him to get rid of his emotions and he will definitely never do that because he cares about Maya way too much"**

_**"Yes, you are right, as long as he has love in his life, he will never become what I want him to be so we must kill her"**_

**"I am not going to let you kill Maya and turn Naruto into an emotionless killer like you did your last host Rey Yan and the only reason he didn't was because of the merging with you"**

Naruto had finally heard enough and stepped out of the shadows around the cage and into both of their lines of sight and let out a fake cough to get both of the demons attention. The Kyuubi turned towards Naruto with a smile on his face while the Pasa Sword had a scowl on his

"So, is what you say true then? Is that old man the same as the one who looked after me when I was very young? So that would mean that those flashes I saw were actually repressed memories inside my head?"

**"Very good kit, you figured it all out by yourself, yes that man was Sarutobi, the same man who looked after you from when you were first born to just under the time you were kidnapped"**

_**"Yes and if you had killed him then we would all be heroes when we arrived back home to Kumo but now we have to tell the Raikage that we failed and he will take that so wonderfully considering the whole invasion plan depended on us killing the old man"**_

"How could I kill him, if anything I should be thanking him for watching over me when I couldn't protect myself, I owe him a huge debt of gratitude which I will repay if I ever see him again. Now let's get some sleep because we still have three days worth of travel before us until we even see the gates of Kumo."

The next day came with Naruto dashing through the trees at top speed to put as much distance between him and Konoha as he could before they sent out a patrol of ANBU on his trail. He knew it was stupid idea to rest last night but he needed answers and could not afford to be distracted in a battle but a faint rustling noise from his rear brought him out of his thoughts and he pumped more chakra to his legs for speed and headed towards the border.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi looked out over the black suits and dresses as he stared at his son's casket beside him and it did not seem right to him for Asuma to just be laying there not carrying around a cigarette in his mouth. He always thought that it was going to be the smoking that did Asuma in but it looks like he was wrong, a loud sob from the crowd but Sarutobi out of his thoughts and back to his speech laid out in front of him

"Family, friends and colleagues, we are all gathered here to say goodbye to an incredible shinobi Asuma Sarutobi, he died fighting for his village and more importantly he died fighting to protect his family.

He fought an unknown attacker with no knowledge of what skills the attacker possessed or what weaponry, all that was going through his mind was that he had to protect his precious people. He managed to drive the attacker away at the cost of his own life, which I think was too much of a price to pay for now his dream has abruptly come to an end along with all of his hopes and spirit.

I am sorry that Konoha has lost such a good shinobi, I am sorry for all the people here who have lost a friend today, I am sorry that I have to now bury my son instead of the other way around and I am most sorry that now a child no longer has a father and in turn his father will not be able to watch his son grow.

May you rest in peace Sarutobi Asuma and may you look down on us and watch us for the rest of our days here on earth until we join you in heaven"

Taps rang out in the background as everyone in attendance came up towards the casket to pay their respects to the family and drop a rose on the casket as it was slowly lowered into the ground. Konohamaru let out a sob as he clung to his grandfather's robes and watched the casket disappear before breaking down completely and running off with Ebisu going after him. Sarutobi walked over to where Kurenai was standing by her friend Anko trying to hold back her tears and almost succeeding except for a few rolling down her cheeks but as soon as the hokage came into view, she had broken down just like Konohamaru and wept on his shoulder.

Sarutobi looked up at the setting sun and knew that tomorrow would be another day but now the sun would not shine as bright or the air smell as good now that he has lost a piece of his heart forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the first day of having to avoid the patrols of ANBU sent out by Konoha and finally being able to get across the border, the rest of the trip was pretty easy, Naruto even managed to stop off at one of the villages while he was traveling and pick something up for Maya. It was a fake diamond necklace with a real ruby sitting right in the middle since red was one of Maya's favorite colours and it cost him a fair amount of cash but he knew Maya was worth it.

On the fourth day of travel, the gates of Kumo came into sight and Naruto let out a sigh of happiness for finally being home and being able to hold Maya in his arms once again but before he could do anything, he had to report into the Raikage. With a quick nod to the guards at the gate, Naruto was through and walking as slowly as he could towards the Raikage's mansion to give himself time to think up a plausible story that even the Raikage would believe. With a firm story in mind and after repeating it to himself a few times to make sure he would not forget it, Naruto took off for the Raikage's mansion because the faster he got this done, the faster he could go see Maya. Naruto stood before the Raikage and delivered his report

"I was able to take out the two council members as per mission orders but when I went for the Hokage, someone had tipped them off in advance and there were two ANBU squads guarding every part of the Hokage's office, I could not even get close."

"You know, I would almost believe you Naruto, if it were not for the fact that I know that you are lying to me, my spy told me all about how you froze up while attacking the Hokage and letting your prey go when they were such an easy task"

"I am not lying to Raikage Sir, I told you everything that could have possibly happened, it must be your spy who is lying to you"

"Lying is right up there with treason and the punishment for treason is death but I worked too long and hard into turning you into the perfect weapon to kill you over such a matter but on the other hand you have to learn your lesson so I shall kill your heart"

The Raikage motioned with his hand and two of his elite guard came in and trailing behind them bound in chains was a beaten and bloody Maya in ragged clothing and sporting many cuts and bruises all along her body. Naruto reached for his Pasa sword but before he could do anything, the Raikage had already drawn his sword and plunged it into the chest of Maya causing her body to drop to the ground and Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra making everything go red. In the back of his mind, Naruto heard the laughing of the Pasa Sword as it absorbed as much of the Kyuubi's chakra that it could but all Naruto cared about right now was making the Raikage pay. With inhuman speed, Naruto charged towards the Raikage with the Pasa Sword held high and the Raikage lifted his own sword to parry the strike but it was no match for the Pasa Sword, which smashed right through it. The Pasa Sword then cut right through the body of the Raikage like a hot knife through butter causing a line of blood to appear down the middle of his face before his body spilt apart in two equal halves. Naruto dropped his sword and quickly ran over to where Maya lay dying on the floor and she looked up at him with a small smile on her face before her last breath was drawn and her life was lost.

For years on from that day, all of the servants would say that the most frightful noise that they had ever heard was the dreadful demonic wailing coming from the Raikage's personal office on that day.

* * *

(A/N) :

- I am sorry this update took so long but I had started another story and I wanted to get the first chapter posted before I posted this update

- This is why I did not have Yugito go with Naruto

- Before any of you say that it would not be that easy to kill the Raikage, realize that like many other people in the Naruto universe, he underestimated Naruto.


	11. Bargins & Deals

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Chronicals Of The Cursed Sword

* * *

Normal Talking : "Blah"

Thinking : _'Blah'_

Demon Talking : **"Blah"**

Pasa Sword Talking : **_"Blah"

* * *

_**

As Naruto sat on the floor of the late Raikage's office holding Maya head in his lap stroking her hair with one hand while the other one was rubbing the last of his tears away from his eyes. He could not believe that she was truly gone as he looked at her just laying on the floor like she was sleeping, Naruto wanted to wake her up but the more rational part of him knew that she would never wake up. As Naruto laid her head on the ground and proceeded to get to his feet, a great shock went through the building that sent Naruto falling back onto his butt as a large fissure appeared down the middle of the room. The fissure separated as a large glacier came shooting through containing one of the most beautiful women that Naruto had ever seen and the woman opened her eyes and stepped out of the glacier like walking through a door as she began to look around the room. Her gaze finally settled on Naruto who was still sitting on the floor looking up at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face

"**Child, have you seen anything out of the ordinary besides me in the last few minutes? I just felt a burst of energy from one of my guardians and I need to know who is attacking without my orders"**

"Wow your pretty… I mean, what do you mean when you say guardian miss?"

"**My name is ****Sheyshen and I am overseer of the guardians of the lands or as the humans call them, the tailed beasts and I have come to investagate why that burst of energy happened"**

"The tailed beasts? So you are refering to the Kyuubi No Kitsune then are you not?"

**"The Kyuubi? Is that the name you humans gave him? Well no matter, yes I am refering to him along with the other eight which govern this realm"**

"Well, I have the nine-tailed beast sealed inside of me and I called upon his power unknowingly to kill that man over there"

**"Now what would warrant calling on such power just to kill one single human being?"**

"He took my first friend and the love of my life away from me with one single stroke of his sword so I lost control and struck him down in the same fashion"

As Naruto picked up the Pasa Sword, Sheyshen looked on and gasped as she remembered all the trouble that sword had caused last time it made an appearance in the human relam and knew that she had to get it back to Lady Hyacia as soon as possible and that is when an idea formed in her head.

**"Do you truly care for the girl beside you child? Would you do anything possible to bring her back if you could? Does she mean so much that you are willing to give up everything just to have her in your arms once again?"**

"Yes, a million times over yes"

**"Then I have a propostion for you, you give me what I want and I shall give your girlfriend back her soul and completely heal her as well"**

"I will give you anything, ANYTHING, just name your price"

**"I want the Pasa Sword returned to me"**

"Deal"

Naruto got to his feet and dragging the Pasa sword behind him, walked over to where Sheyshen was standing and before anything could be said, Naruto handed over the Pasa Sword into her open hand. With sword in hand, Sheyshen began to the ritual to bring a soul back from the beyond but before she could finish, an explosion of dark chakra filled the room as the Pasa sword began to lift itself over their heads

**"_HOW DARE YOU TURN ME OVER TO THIS WITCH, I have done nothing except help you to become stronger and you turn me over at the first chance you get to help yourself. You are weak just like Rey Yen was weak, choosing a expendible female over the weapon that made you feared through out the five elemental countries. I should get rid of you and find a better host, actually that is what I shall do"_**

The Pasa sword gathered up it's energy and charge towards Naruto at full strength but before it could make contact Naruto felt a tugging sensation coming from his navel before his world going dark all around him. Naruto awoke in the swampy sewers of his mind and he looked up right into the face of the Kyuubi grinning back at him with all teeth barredand his red eyes shining in the darkness.

**"Way to go brat, you managed to piss off one of the most strongest sentiant beings in the known realms, what are you going to do for an encore, go up to Lady Hyacia and tell her that she looks like an old hag?"**

"What am I doing here Kyuubi, why did you summon me?"

**"I summoned you to tell you that we are now going to die thanks to you and since I did not want to spend my last minutes alone on earth I thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to"**

"What do you mean we are going to die? Isn't there anything you can do to stop this from happening?"

**"No human alive could take a direct blow from the Pasa sword and live but there are records of demons fighting and surviving against it"**

"So what good does that do me?, I'm human not some demon"

**"You are a little on the dense side aren't you brat, the only way for you to even survive this is if you become a hanyou and the only way to do that is to rip of enough of the seal so that we can speed up the process that it had already started"**

"How do I know that you are not just trying to take over my body?"

**"Listen brat, I have no need for a useless human body, when my spirit is finally released from here, I get a brand new body but if I die prematurly then I get stuck in pergatory until whenever so just trust me and do as I say and rip the seal in half so our energies may combine"**

Naruto jumped and grabbed a corner of the seal and began to tear it right down the middle and when he was finished, a huge wave of red chakra came towards him from the inside of the cell pushing through the hallways and back into the real world just in time to see the Pasa sword start it's attack.

As the sword began it's charge, red chakra enveloped Naruto completely and just as the sword as going to pierce the shell, a clawed hand broke out and caught the tip stopping the attack cold. With a flick of Naruto's wrist, the Pasa sword got thrown and stuck in the oppisite wall as a crack began to form along the rest of the shell before shattering completely.

Sheyshen let out a gasp as she looked at the new Naruto standing before her, the old one she quickly dismissed as being weak and powerless but this new creature standing before her oozed confidence and power just by existing. Naruto flexed his arms and legs feeling out his new body before walking over to where the ice from Sheyshen's entrance still stand to get a better look at himself and what he saw left his jaw unhinged. His once short blonde hair was now down past his shoulders with black and red streaks running through it while his eyes that were once ocean blue were now a bright purple with slits for pupils. He realized that he had also grown six inches as well by judging his height next to Sheyshen now from when the time she had first appeared and down on his hands were the kanji for darkness on his left and fire on his right. The most surprising change was now instead of having two normal ears on the side of his head, he had two fox's ears pointing out and on an angle which he also learned were very sensitive when he began to rub them. Naruto smiled at changes that ripping the seal in half did to him when he noticed that his canines became longer and set a few milimeters apart to make sure he did not smash them together while eating.

He looked over to where Maya lay, a horrifing thought passed through his head, what if Maya did not love him anymore now that he looked like this but then quickly shook it away and decided to help her first and let her make up her mind later. Naruto walked over to where Sheyshen who had finally gotten over her surprise and once again had a serious look on her face before bringing her hands together and quickly saying a spell which encased Maya in another glacier

**"She will be fine in there for a while"**

"What did you do to her?"

**"I basically put her into a deep sleep or hibernation were her body goes into a come like state which at this point is keeping her alive barely and she shall remain that way until you hold up your end of the bargin"**

"I did hold up my end of the bargin you old witch, I handed over the Pasa sword like you asked, I couldn't help it if it went crazy on us and tried to kill me"

**"Your end has now changed, since the Pasa sword will not turn itself over to me then you must stop the people who wish to use the Pasa sword for their own means before they can accomplish their plans"**

"What do you mean there are people who want to use the Pasa sword for their own gains, if it will not turn itself over to you then what makes ou think they will fare any different?"

**"They do not look to wield the Pasa sword but rather use it as a key to unlock the unworld to release one of the greatest terrors that anyone could ever imagine so that they may start to conqure the human realm then the realm of heaven"**

"How can the Pasa sword be used as a key? I may not have been around that long but I haven't seen any locks that this would ever fit into"

**"Not a key in the literal sense but if enough blood is spilt on that blade and it absorbs enough power then joined with it's brother which is already in their hands, then the seal holding back the worst of hell's horrors will be released"**

"Okay then, bring them on, I took on the Raikage so I am certain that I can take on a few robe wearing idiots"

**"Child, you are barely it an apprentice's level at the temple, you must train to build up your skills before even thinking of challenging the weakest member of the group and you must train quickly for they already preparing to have three of the animal spirits sealed away and they will move onto the fourth within the year."**

"I have to finish my training then soon or else there will be no one left to save and when all is said and done, I expect you to hold up your end and bring Maya back to me but before I start, what is the name of the group?"

"**The Akatsuki"**

**

* * *

**

(A/N) :

- I know it is shorter then my other chapters but I just wanted you to get a feel of where this story might be headed and has absolutly nothing to do with me being surrounded by ski bunnies up here in whistler, so until next time, keep reading.


	12. To All My Fans

To all my fans and reviewers out there, I am finally FREE!!!

After being trapped in a hospital in whistler for three weeks due to a broken leg, bruised ribs and complications which they would not tell me about, I am now in a walking cast with crutches but I don't care because I am home and on sick leave from work, which my boss just loves me for.

So I shall be adding new chapters very soon since I could not access a computer inside the hospital due to the rules and regulations so expect to see update pretty soon.


	13. Goodbye To Kumo

Disclaimer : I don't not own Naruto or Chronicals Of The Cursed Sword

* * *

Talking : "Blah" 

Thinking : '_Blah'_

Demon Talking : **"Blah"**

Pasa Sword Talking : **_"Blah"_**

* * *

Naruto had realized that he had heard that name before in passing and began to rack his brain trying to remember where he knew that name from and then it hit him, Yugito said it to him while they were having lunch one day during his training sessions. Naruto quickly got to his feet and retrieved the Pasa sword from the wall before heading out the door to find Yugito. As Naruto's hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword, he saw the red chakra leak out from the sword and creep up Naruto's arm slowly making it's way to his head. Before the red chakra could even reach Naruto's elbow, a burst of purple chakra formed around his arm and pushed the sword's chakra back into it before disappearing as well. Naruto just looked at his hand with a dumbfound expression on his face 

"What was THAT?"

"That would be what happens when you combine human and demonic chakra inside of one vessel and that is just one of many changes that came along with fusion on top of the physical changes"

"I have ears on the top of my head, my hair is now two feet long with streaks, I have tattoos on the back of my hands and I look like a vampire when I smile and you are telling me there are more changes"

"**Well of course child, you have bonded with a Kitsune demon and you thought that there would be no changes to your physical form? You are denser then I originally thought"**

"You are going to tell me what those changes are or am I just going to figure out what they are all by myself?"

**"If I told you, then it would take away all of my fun when you do discover them and I can't have that now can I?"**

"Sadistic bitch, well can you at least tell me anything about this group of people I am supposed to be hunting down for you?"

"**Do you know how many people exist on this planet right now? How do you expect me to keep track of nine individual people when I have to watch over all of them at the same time"**

"I thought that you would make an exception since these people want to end all life in all of the elemental countries as we know it"

**"Well I can't tell you anything about the Akatsuki or about your emerging abilities at the moment"**

"So you are about as helpful as a kunai in the foot, then I have to go find Yugito and see if she has any helpful information about the Akatsuki since you do not, so I take my leave and have a good life"

Naruto grabbed the Pasa sword from the ground where it lay and walk towards the front gates but as he emerged into the village, his ears were bombarded with thousands of different noises and his nose felt like it was on fire from all of the different smells. He quickly ran back to the safety of the mansion and as he shut the doors behind himself, he could hear the outside noise fading and being replaced with the fewer and quieter sounds coming from inside the house. Naruto cursed the Kyuubi and Sheyshen and whatever other deity was out there while he tried to get his senses under control before venturing out to find Yugito. Naruto walked over to one of the servants who worked in the mansion and told them to go retrieve Yugito for him and as the servant walked off, Naruto clenched his hands around his ears for he noticed even a regular tone of voice sounded like someone shouting.

He went back to his room and shut the door before sitting on his bed in a meditative position so he could begin to hone his senses until he was woken by knock from his door telling him Yugito had arrived. He walked over and opened the door before turning back towards the bed and Yugito walked in after him closing the door behind her and she opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out, Naruto clamped his hand over her mouth. She got an annoyed look on her face and pulled Naruto's hand away only to have his other hand take its place and she was about to bite down on his hand before he made the symbol for quiet with his one free hand. Yugito got a curious look on her face as she sat down beside Naruto on his bed before turning and looking at him and in a very low whisper Naruto began to explain his situation leaving out a few details until he knew exactly where Yugito's loyalties lie.

After hearing his tale, the rational half of Yugito wanted to began to laugh at it telling herself that it could not be possible but her other half took in Naruto's new appearance from the fox ears on his head to the tattoos on his hands and felt a bit of fear creep into the back of her mind. She moved a little farther away from where Naruto on the bed before calming down a little

"So what does this all mean then Naruto? Are you a demon now or are you still you under all that hair, fangs and tattoos?"

"Yugito, there was no such things as demons in the first place when it comes to the tailed beasts and yes I am still me but only half, the other half is the Kyuubi"

"So, is it possible to fuse with my demon inside of me?"

"I only managed it under life or death situation and I do not want to put you through that just in case it does not work and you do die in the end, now what can you tell me about the Akatsuki?"

"Personally, I do not know that much about them except that they are collecting the nine tailed beasts but I think the Raikage had a file in his office on a few of the members if you want to go ask him about it"

"I cannot go and speak to the Raikage"

"What! Why not?"

"I will tell you but first I must know if your loyalties lie with the Raikage or with the village?"

"I am a shinobi of the Cloud first and foremost and then the Raikage of course, now what is this all about Naruto?"

"The Raikage died earlier this afternoon by my hand in battle after he struck down my beloved for no reason except his own need for a weapon"

"Wait, so let me get this straight, the Raikage kills Maya and then you turn around and kill the Raikage in a fit of anger and nobody except for you knows this"

"That is basically what happened, he underestimated me and died by my sword before he knew what happened and that is when Sheyshen visited me and all of this strangeness began"

Naruto got up from the bed and walked towards the door leaving Yugito sitting on his bed with a shocked look on her face as everything she had just heard began to register in her mind. She jumped up from her seat and ran after Naruto hoping that this was a one big practical joke that was being played on her but as they reached the Raikage's office and the door opened, Yugito knew that it was no joke. There was blood splashed along the walls and the blood pools on the ground next to where the two halves of the now deceased Raikage lay on the ground and Yugito felt some bile come from her stomach to the back of her mouth and it took most of her will power to keep it down. Naruto walked through the office watching where he stepped so that he would not step on any of the blood so that his shoes would not get soiled and Yugito was following close behind trying to focus on anything but the blood. Naruto made his way over to the filing cabinet, which was imbedded in the wall only to find a locking seal on all of the cabinets

"Naruto, there is no way you are going to get to those files, those seals are probably only going to recognize the Raikage's personal chakra and only open for him"

Naruto looked back at Yugito with a displeased expression on his face before turning back towards the filing cabinet and placing both of his hands around the handle and began to pull. The sounds of twisting and groaning metal reached both of their ears before a slight crack formed around the right side of cabinet that started grow until circling the entire cabinet. With one last loud groan, the metal cabinet broke free from the wall causing Naruto to go flying backwards due to the weight of the cabinet and landing five feet back with the cabinet door still in his hands. Yugito watched the entire scene with a smirk on her face

"Way to go, you couldn't remove the files so you removed the entire cabinet"

Naruto's expression changed from displeasure to annoyance before getting to his feet and dusting off his clothes and throwing the metal door across the room where it embedded itself into the wall. He looked through the files before pulling out the one marked classified and began to sort through the papers trying to find out anything of importance that could help him with his mission. Naruto finally found a sub-file marked Akatsuki which contained biographies of a few of the members such as Uchiha Itachi and Deidara along with pictures and what their capabilities were. On the last page was the biography of dangerous shinobi to ever walk the earth and that was even before he became a missing-nin. Even though it was just a picture, Orochimaru's pale yellow eyes looked like they wanted to devour his soul whole and spit it back out before you would even know what happened. As Naruto read downward, he noticed a small side note written in at the bottom that stated the Raikage had been approached and offered to take part in an invasion plan that Orochimaru had been planning against the village hidden in the leaves within the coming year but rejected it. Naruto shook his head at what that man's pride had cost him in the long run ending with his life and closed the folder back up before placing it into a storage scroll and exiting the office. Yugito followed quickly behind Naruto as they left the mansion

"What do you plan on doing now Naruto?"

"I plan to hold up my end of the bargain to bring Maya back to me by hunting down the nine who wish to end the world through using the power of the tailed beasts"

"How do you plan to do that? You can't just ask them all to come here so you can fight them one on one"

"I plan to hunt them down before they come after me and I will start with Orochimaru since he is traveling alone instead of with another like the other eight"

"What about your ties to Kumo?"

"What ties? Maya is in a coma trapped in an icicle somewhere in the underworld and you are my only other friend here and I think it would be in your better interest to travel with me so that you are not alone when they come to collect the tailed beats inside of you."

"What do you mean? Why would they come after me?"

"You contain the Nibi which is in the eight position in terms of power with only the one-tailed beast below you in power and since you are that low, they will come after you in hopes of an easy capture"

"Hey, I am no pushover Naruto, I am one of the strongest shinobi in Kumo"

"Yes, by normal shinobi levels, you are strong but these are not normal shinobi, they are classified S-Class for a reason and if you do not have anymore questions, I must prepare for my trip and the offer is still open if you wish to come along, just meet me by the south gate in two hours ready to go"

Naruto dashed away onto the rooftops leaving Yugito standing in the middle of the street in deep thought about what her next move should be before she also ran off towards her apartment to begin to pack.

Naruto approached the south gate dressed in a black tank-top with matching black jeans which were baggy enough to allow free movement but to enough to make excess noise while he ran. He also had five scrolls strapped to his belt that contained all of what he would need for the trip so that he would not have to carry any extra baggage that would slow him down. As he waited at the gate, he looked down at his watch noticing that Yugito had three more minutes until her time limit was up and as he watched the second hand circle the watch on the last minute, he saw a purple blur run towards him. Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as Yugito came to a halt right in front of him with a small backpack on her right shoulder

"So, are you ready to go Naruto?"

"Yes, we should leave before someone discovers that the Raikage is dead, it will most probably be by one of the mansion staff tonight and after our disappearance, we will most likely be blamed and dubbed missing-nin ourselves so we have about six hours to leave lightning country's borders"

"Well, it is your fault because you did kill him but not much we can do about it now so let's get moving"

The pair exited the south gate nodding to the guards before dashing down the mountain pass towards the border not stopping for anything until they were safely outside of Kumo's borders.

* * *

(A/N) : 

- I am back with my walking cast and I have to admit, it is a pain in the ass trying to take a shower and not get the cast wet but I must endure for another four weeks until the doctor says I can take it off so I have more time for my stories now, so hopefully more chapters will appear.


	14. And So It Starts

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or the Chronicals of the Cursed Sword

* * *

Talking : "Blah"

Thinking : _'Blah'_

* * *

Naruto and Yugito ran as fast as they could towards the boarder only stopping for two hours a night, always feeling the chakra of the hunter-nins that Kumo sent out hot on their trails as they jumped through the trees. As they crossed the Kumo boarder, they felt the chakra of their pursuers fade and eventually disappear heading back to Kumo to report and to receive permission to follow them into enemy territory. Yugito and Naruto slowed their pace after realizing they were alone and began to set a rigid training schedule to follow by.

As Yugito and Naruto slowly made their way across the different countries towards rice country, which was the last documented location of Orochimaru's presence stopping to train together most of the day. Naruto was refining his kenjutsu by training with a clone as Yugito sat in a meditative pose underneath a tree when two people wearing headbands with a sound symbol imprinted on them entered the clearing. Naruto stopped training and dismissed his clone shaking his head a little to get rid of the residual pain that came with it and Yugito opened one eye and focused it on the newcomers but other then that did not move an inch. The leader of the duo slowly began to approach Naruto while the other trailed behind him slightly and seemed to be saying something that caused displeasure to the man in front. Naruto focused some of his chakra to his ears and the unknown duo's conversation started to sound like they were right next to him instead of hundred feet way.

"Why are we recruiting these two captain? The girl under the tree is only a Class-D missing-nin and the blond is only a Class-C"

"Orochimaru said that he wanted all and any possible missing-nins for his latest scheme so that means everybody now shut up and do not question me in whatever I say"

As they conversation finished, Naruto stopped the chakra flow to his ears and watched as the two men came closer and plastered huge smiles on the face before coming to a stop right in front of where Naruto was standing. The leader of the two stuck out his hand and waited for Naruto to shake it but after a minute, then man retracted his hand and his smile faltered a little but never left his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Yugito slowly get to her feet and begin to walk over to where the impromptu meeting was taking place before focusing on the man in front of him again

"We are here today to make you an offer that is so generous that no one in their right mind could refuse"

On the outside Naruto just raised one eyebrow but on the inside he was slightly laughing to himself on how this guy sounded exactly like the snake-oil sales people back in Kumo who were peddling crap and calling it gold.

"The leader of our village is guaranteeing a warm cot, three square meals a day and paid training if you willing to join up with our village and support help his next plan come to fruition"

"We are missing-nin for a reason"

"Yes but we are not asking you to sign up with our village and become a shinobi of sound, when all is said and done, you can leave and continue on your way just as you are right now"

"Let me conifer with my partner and I will give you my answer in a few minutes"

Naruto walked away from the two men standing in the middle of the field and towards where Yugito was walking over to him causing her to stop because of the look that now crossed his face. He quickly grabbed Yugito by the arm and took her back over to the edge of the clearing near to where she once sat to make sure that they could not be overheard by anyone listening. A confused look crossed Yugito's face as she looked towards the two men standing in the clearing and back to Naruto

"So are you going to tell me what ugly and uglier want or are you just going to stand there with an irritated look on your face?"

"It appears that Orochimaru is going around and collecting missing-nin for his latest scheme whatever it may be and this allows us our in to get close to him but I do not like the idea of being anyone's lackey"

"What's the big deal if it means you are closer to your target and we are two feared missing-nin so you don't have to worry about being made into anyone's lackey Naruto"

"Actually you are a Class-D missing-nin and I am only a Class-C which works in our favor because we will be seriously underestimated which will allow me the element of surprise for when I do spring the trap"

"Wait, I am only a Class-D and you are only a Class-C? You killed a kage, according to an old copy of the bingo book that I kept there is a guy named Sasori guy who killed the Kage of Suna and he is a Class-S, they have one really messed up rating system going on here"

"That doesn't matter right now Yugito and as I said it actually helps us but if you are really curious then you can get captured, turned in for the bounty and returned to Kumo and then when you are facing the council for charges of treason, you can ask them"

"But we have two of the most feared creatures of all time sealed inside of us which of unleashed could cause unprecedented damage to the world"

"Yugito?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

Naruto turned on his foot and walked back to where the two men were standing with a slightly pouting Yugito following behind shooting daggers out of her eyes at the blond brat ahead of her. The two men stopped looking around and focused on the two standing in front of them with that stupid smile still plastered to their faces as they gave Yugito a once over with lust evident in both of their eyes.

"So have you and your partner come to decision?"

"We have and we will take you up on your offer, just point us in the right direction and we are gone"

"Very good, if you just continue to head west from here then after about a day and a half of travel you will reach the gates of Oto but before I forget, you will need this to get through the front gate"

The Leader of the two men reached into one of his pockets on his vest and pulled out a card that basically said that Orochimaru granted them access to the village and an elaborate signature at the bottom that was barely legible. Naruto put the card into one of his back pockets and with a slight nod towards the two men, he and Yugito left them in the middle of the field as they began to walk westward towards Oto and Orochimaru.

The man that handed Naruto the card said it was only a day and a half trip to Oto but this was by normal means of traveling and not Naruto's way which consisted of walking for two hours and training the rest of the day. So after about nine days of traveling Naruto style, the gates of Oto finally came into view with a fat kid no taller then Naruto and a six-limbed man standing guard who also seemed to be involved in an argument. As Naruto and Yugito came closer to the gate, Naruto picked up some of what the two were saying to each other

"I don't see why I have to stand on guard duty with you Kidoumaru, it was you blunder on the last mission that caused us to fail"

"Yes it was but since we are a team, my failure is all of our failure so Orochimaru punished us as a team so shut your mouth and stop whining Jiroubou"

Jiroubou began to open his mouth to reply when he caught sight of Naruto and Yugito coming towards them, which he then turned and held his arm out in front of him with his hand making them stop. Kidoumaru eyed them before running off only to appear a minute after with half a dozen boarder guards all with weapons drawn and ready to strike as Naruto reached into his back pocket and withdrew the card the man gave him.

"State your name and business in Oto"

"Calm down tubby, we are just here because a man wearing a headband like your promised us food, a place to sleep and money just to help out with your leader's plan, he even gave us this card"

Naruto slowly moved his hand with the card in it forward towards Jiroubou who took it and quickly scanned it over before giving the all clear sign to the guards who almost seemed disappointed that they could not fight. Jiroubou put the card into one of his pockets in his pants before looking back to Naruto and Yugito

"I thought the last of you guys showed up about two days ago, what took you two so long to get here?"

"I don't rush for anybody, no matter who he is"

"Alright but if you keep that attitude up, you better know how to fight or you won't be here that long but anyway let me show you to the barracks and the mess hall where you will be spending the next few months of your life"

Now when Naruto heard that Orochimaru was calling the shots in this village, he expected to be a run-down, shoddy piece of trash town but as he walked through the streets, he saw that it actually was not that different from Kumo except the overflow of missing-nin walking the streets. As they walked, Naruto could hear all of the catcalls and whistles that were being directed at Yugito who was walking directly behind him and something inside of him became upset. So with one hand, Naruto pulled Yugito up so that she would be walking beside him quite closely and with his other hand reached around and unsheathed the Pasa sword and resting it on his shoulder in an intimidating fashion. Soon after everything stopped and even though Naruto did not show it on the outside, on the inside he was smiling to himself at being such a genius for thinking that up. Naruto was so busy with his self gloating that he almost walked into Jiroubou who had come to a stop in front of an army style barrack that had blood stains on the outside along with some burn marks and shinobi weapons stuck in the walls. Yugito and Naruto both turned and looked at each other before looking back at Jiroubou

"Well, this is where you will be living so have fun and we have one small rule here and that is you keep what you kill so if you really like that sword kid, I would not be flashing it around"

"Wait, you don't live here with us?"

"No, this is where we house the missing-nin, I live over in the kage building in the middle of the village"

"So, if I kill you, does that mean I get your room?"

"You can try but you will probably fail so have a nice day blondie and enjoy training"

Naruto and Yugito walked towards the barrack and as they went to open the door, another person came running out from inside with a kunai rammed in their eye as they heard a shout from inside

"That's what you get for trying to steal my pillow you bastard"

Naruto and Yugito looked at each other again and without any words being spoken, they both knew that neither of them was willing to stay here so Naruto quickly shut the door before walking back to the middle of town in search of a hotel. After looking for a few hours and hearing that everything has been booked up for months, Naruto started to become a little irritated like how the trees in Konoha's forest are just little twigs. They had finally reached the edge of town still finding nothing when Naruto's eyes lay upon a small one-bedroom house with a forty-something man living inside. Naruto withdrew the Pasa sword while he walked over and knocked on the door and the old man opened it with an angry look on his face, which showed he did not want to be disturbed

"Good evening sir, I come to today with a proposition"

"I am not interested in whatever you're selling"

"Well sir, you are going to want to hear this, from what I see, you have two options are they are that you can either hand over the house to us and walk away or I can run you through with my sword here and just take the house by Oto law if you prefer"

The man's expression on his face quickly went from anger to frightened as he saw the sword resting on Naruto's shoulder and quickly gathered whatever he could before running out the door never looking back. Naruto smiled to himself as he walked into the house admiring what he had just won from that man leaving a stunned Yugito behind him outside. She quickly snapped out of her stupor and ran in behind Naruto

"You just robbed that man Naruto!"

"Yeah, well at least I didn't kill him like the rest of Oto would have"

"That doesn't make it right, now I think that you should go find that man and return his house to him"

"Hey, I am not going to return this house to anyone, as far as I can see it, this house is mine now and if you don't like it then you can either sleep in the streets or go back to the barrack and possibly get raped while sleeping there"

Yugito huffed and crossed her arms before looking around the house, going through all of the cupboards and looking at the bedroom and bathroom before walking back to where Naruto was standing in the living room

"Fine, but I get the bedroom Naruto"

"Fine and I will take the couch"

As Yugito and Naruto said their goodnights to each other and Yugito went into the bedroom and shut the door, Naruto laid down on the couch and one thought crossed his mind before giving into sleep

_'So it begins'_

_

* * *

_

(A/N) :

- Don't forget to tell me what you think of how the story is going.


	15. Let The Fun Begin

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or the Chronicals Of The Cursed Sword

* * *

Talking - "Blah"

Thinking - _'Blah'_

* * *

As the sun began to rise the next morning, Naruto and Yugito were already making their way back over to the barracks to begin the training and as they approached, they saw all the missing-nins lined up outside with Jiroubou in front barking orders. Naruto and Yugito snuck to the back of the line very quietly just in time to catch the last piece of what Jiroubou was saying to the missing-nins

"My partner Kidoumaru is walking around with a box and in this box is one of four colors and you will reach in and pull out a color, once this is done you will receive your next orders"

Kidoumaru walked down the line and everybody reached in and pulled either a red, blue, green or yellow card before coming to Naruto who pulled out a red card and when it came time for Yugito's turn, she reached in and pulled out a yellow. She looked at the card before looking down the line and realizing that she would rather not be the only woman on a team with about twenty other male and probably horny missing-nin working beside her for the next few months. She looked down at the yellow card in her hand with distain before seeing that the missing-nin next to her also had a red card like Naruto's. So with a bit of quick thinking and deception, she grabbed the red card from his hand and replaced it with her own yellow one before anyone noticed. A small smile graced her face as she looked around to make sure no one saw anything

'I am still on a team with twenty men but at least I have Naruto on my team now' 

As Yugito was standing in line, Kidoumaru finished his task and walked back beside Jiroubou before being joined by two other people, one seemed to have two heads while the other had bright red hair shoved under a skullcap. The four of them had a quick conversation among themselves before turning back around and facing all of the missing-nin again

"All of you now have a card in your hand you will be divided into one of the four groups and one of us will be your leader, now whoever has a yellow card is to follow Sakon which is the two headed man on my left. If you have a blue card you will follow Kidoumaru. If you have a red card, you will follow Tayuya who is the red head on my right and if you have a green card, follow me please"

The missing-nin spilt up into their designated group walking off to different parts of the compound and Yugito ran over to Naruto's side as they followed the red headed girl that they now knew as Tayuya. They continued to walk until they reached a far corner of the compound where Tayuya turned around with a scowl reaching across her face

"Let's get one thing clear before we start, do not deem yourself special, you are cannon fodder to be used for the leader's plan, the only reason you are here is because you are greedy, hungry and no other place will except you. If you get hurt, I don't want to hear about it and you mama isn't here to help you although I don't even know why your mother would want to, you have to be the ugliest bunch of mofos that I have ever had the displeasure of teaching. If you wish to leave at any time, that is not an option for I will kill you before you get anywhere near the door because you know too much already and do not think I have any qualms about killing you, if you do then you mistake me with someone who has a conscience. I do not care what you do or say on your off time but if I ever hear of you disrespecting me in any way, shape or form, I will rip you balls off and feed them to you, do you get me MAGGOTS!"

"WE GET YOU SENSEI!"

"Good, now I am Tayuya of the north and you will be trained to take on the northern gate of the target and in basic tactics so you will not all die in the first minute and actually be of some use to the cause. I will tell you how to do something and then I will show you once before leaving you on your own to figure it out and I do not want anyone coming up to me and asking how to do it because I will slit your throat and leave you to die, do you get me?"

"Yes, sensei"

"Perfect, so now here is your first tactical move I will be teaching you then you will break up into two groups and practice it on each other and if you die during training then you were to weak to be of use anyway"

Tayuya laid out the tactical map on the ground and showed them the first maneuver, which turned out to be just a simple surround and conquer which meant overwhelming the opponent with shear numbers. As Yugito finished reading the sheet, she saw another missing-nin walk over towards her and realized it was the one who was sizing her up all through Tayuya speech and it looked like he was trying to make his move

"Hey beautiful, it looks like someone has to call heaven because they are missing an angel"

"That's sweet but I already have a boyfriend"

"Really, tell me who and I'll go kill him"

"You would most likely die trying but it is the blonde haired guy over there, Naruto Uzumaki"

"That's your boyfriend? According to the bingo book he is a Class-C missing-nin and I am a Class-B"

"You have a bingo book?"

"Yeah, I stole it off of a hunter-nin I killed a while back, so what's your name gorgeous?"

"Don't worry about my name, how about we just get right down to it"

"Yeah, that's what I am talking no lady alive can resist my cha-"

His sentence was never finished due to him choking on his own blood as Yugito removed the kunai she plunged into his neck and after making sure he was dead, she began to route through his pockets looking for anything of value along with the bingo book. She found it in one of his inner vest pockets along with about ten thousand in cash and shuriken, kunai and exploding tags. She quickly flipped through the book searching for either hers or Naruto profile and as she came across it, she got to her feet and ran over to where Naruto was sitting trying to think of the different ways to use this tactic to it's full potential. Yugito sat down next to him and showed him their profiles

"See, those two recruiters weren't lying, we are only Class-D and C missing-nin, now that is a serious blow to my ego"

"Calm down Yugito, there is a simple and reasonable explanation for why we were ranked so low"

"What is it then?"

"If you look at the bottom of the page, they are offering the reward only if we are returned alive to them which means that they either want to put us up on trial for our crimes or some other reason like re-instating us in the Kumo shinobi ranks"

"Yeah but couldn't they have at least made our rankings a little higher so we don't look so weak to everyone?"

"It wasn't possible because if they raised our ranks past B-Class then they would not have had the option of dead or alive when they made us missing-nin, it would have been changed to kill on sight and would have brought a lot more problems for us"

Yugito became quiet after that and began to study along side of Naruto before rejoining the group so that they could practice the tactic in a real live battle situation. The twenty people spilt up into two groups of fifteen and five and walked about fifty feet away from each other and readied their weapons but before the fighting could get started, Tayuya walked in between the two groups

"There is a dead missing-nin over in the corner with a kunai wound in his neck, now I want to know who did it"

Yugito got a fearful look in her eyes due to Tayuya probably being faster and stronger then her and looked at Naruto for help who could see that she was worried about was going to happen to her and Naruto decided to step up and take them blame if for nothing else but to help Yugito. Before Naruto could step out of line and confess to the crime, Yugito stepped out and announced that she was the one who had killed the missing-nin and even produced the bloody kunai that she did it. This caused a smirk to appear on Tayuya's face

"It's amazing that the only girl in the group is the only non-pussy among the whole lot of you, now the show is over so get back to training"

Yugito let out a breath she had not realized that she had been holding and stepped back in line back next to Naruto who just turned to her and gave her a small smile and a pat on the back before getting ready for the mock combat. Yugito and Naruto decided to join the group of fifteen and as the whistle went, the group of fifteen effectively surrounded the group of five leaving very little chance of escape before being forced into a surrender and being switched out with a new group of five. When it came time for it to be Naruto and Yugito's turn being the group of five, they had watched the other groups go through and discovered a way to get around and out which meant beating the group of fifteen in the exercise. As the whistle blew, the group did the same tactic as before which made a ring around the smaller group but as they got closer, Yugito ran at Naruto and used his body as a springboard giving herself enough lift to jump over the group and injure another missing-nin in the process before landing outside the ring. A faint clapping could be heard coming from near by and Tayuya walked out of the shadow with that same small smirk still evident on her face

"You are starting to impress me little girl, so far you have managed to prove that women are smarter, stronger and better on their feet then all of these dickless wonders here and it has only been one day, I can't wait to see how the next six weeks turn out."

"Thank you sensei"

"If you keep this up, I might just make you team leader of this group of idiots and assholes but that won't be determined until the last week so don't die until then, now get back to training maggots"

The group continued to run through the different variables that this maneuver offered until a loud clang rang through the training compound and everyone started to head towards the mess hall for lunch. As they stood in line to get their food, Naruto looked around and did not see anyone who he deemed to be an actually challenge instead they all looked like thugs playing ninja or old missing-nin way past their prime. His attention was brought back to his lunch tray as the brown goop they called food landed with a thunk on it and as he walked back to where Yugito was sitting, he could see her poking the brown substance with her fork before stabbing it and putting a piece in her mouth. Her expression on her face quickly turned into a disgusted one as she spat the food back onto the table and threw down her fork

"It is not hot and I don't even think that they can legally call this food, it taste you are eating cardboard"

"How would you know what cardboard taste like Yugito?"

"That's not the point, the promised a cot to sleep on which turned out to be a deathtrap with windows and the hot meals are cold and I half expect to see them crawl across the table any time now"

"We are missing-nin, did you really expect to get five star treatment from a place that looks like it was thrown together overnight?"

"No but it would be nice to get even one star treatment instead of zero star which we are getting now"

"Fine, how about on the way home, we pick up some groceries and make ourselves a good supper tonight to make up from this…I want to call it a meal but I just can't bring myself to do it"

"Deal, but you are cooking Naruto"

Naruto just hung his head and let out a sigh as he got to his feet and picked up his tray with the untouched brown mass still sitting on the plate with Yugito fork still stuck in it and walked over to the garbage and dumping it in. He then headed for the exit with Yugito in tow as they headed back into the courtyard for some self-training while they awaited their next orders. The others soon came out of the mess hall behind them and waited as Tayuya came into view

"We are only training in the mornings because the afternoon is open to self-training, not that I would even want to look at your ugly-ass faces anymore then I have to. By the way, showing up for training is not mandatory so if you don't show up that's fine with me, all that means is one less ugly fucker to look at."

Tayuya walked off and the group just stood there for a few seconds before looking at each other and then taking off to do whatever it was that missing-nins did in their free time. Yugito and Naruto began to walk to the center of town to pick up the groceries that they needed and as they walked, Naruto noticed that the looks directed at Yugito became longer and more lust filled with every man that they passed. Yugito sighed as Naruto started to become annoyed at all the attention she was getting

"Haven't these men ever seen a woman before? I have gotten more cat calls and whistles in the last two days of being here then I ever did in my whole life in Kumo"

"The last woman that any of these men have seen were probably prostitutes or whores and I am getting seriously annoyed about all of this"

"So what are you going to do about it? Go around to each guy who whistles at me and kill them?"

"No, I have a better solution"

"Oh? And what is that?"

He pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

(A/N) :

- The speech came from my old drill sergent in military school and I just tweaked it a lttle bit for my own uses.


	16. The Training

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Chronicals Of The Cursed Sword

* * *

Normal Talk : "Blah"

Thinking : _'Blah'_

Demon Talking : **"Blah"**

* * *

For one brief moment, everything had seemed to stop for Yugito as she felt Naruto's lips press up against her own and as they

For one brief moment, everything had seemed to stop for Yugito as she felt Naruto's lips press up against her own and as they parted, the world came rushing back filling Yugito's senses. As reality returned, she opened her eyes to see Naruto looking back at her with a content expression going across his face

"I knew that would get those idiots to stop"

Yugito's expression went from one of happiness to confusion then to anger as the true meaning behind that sentence that Naruto spoke had finally sunk in

"Are you telling me that the only reason that you kissed me was to get those guys to stop cat-calling me?"

"Yeah, why did you think I kissed you?"

Yugito's expression now went from anger to righteous fury has she raised her hand and slapped Naruto across the face leaving a visible red hand mark on his cheek as she walked away

"You JERK!"

Naruto just looked on in confusion as he watched Yugito walk away while rubbing the sore spot on his cheek

'_Whoever said women were troublesome could not have been more right'_

As this thought ran through Naruto's head, a young man with hair in the shape of a pineapple sneezed causing him to fall out of his hiding spot and was discovered by his mother and as he was dragged away, he promised to the heavens that whoever made him sneeze would pay.

Naruto picked up the groceries that Yugito left behind in her anger and preceded to continue to walk home still trying to think what he had done wrong but being the typical male with a emotion range of a teaspoon could not figure it out. He opened the door to their house and put everything away and started to prepare dinner and even though Yugito was angry with him for something, he hoped that she would come home soon because even when she is not speaking to him, Naruto still enjoyed her company.

Just as Naruto finished preparing dinner and placed the two plates on the table, a knock came from the door and Naruto expecting anyone since Yugito had a key, picked up the Pasa sword as he quietly made his way over to the door. He held it in his right hand preparing to strike as his left undid the lock and opened the door but stopped in mid-swing as Yugito walked through the door with a calm look on her face and showing no other emotion. She sat down in front of her plate and began to eat as Naruto shut the door locking it once more before sitting at the other end of the table across from her and was starting to eat as Yugito's voice broke the silence

"What happened today had more to do with me and how I felt then anything else, you didn't do anything really wrong and I shouldn't of hit you like that so I apologize and I promise it will not happen again."

Naruto looked up from his food with a sad almost hurt look on his face as he stared at the straight face of Yugito across the table

"If that means that you have to shut down your emotions then I don't want that, I would rather have you yell at me a million times over and hit me until your hand is sore then have you shut down your emotions."

"But I disgraced myself and you today"

"If you shut down you emotions then even in death the Raikage wins because you become exactly what he wanted you to become, an emotionless, uncaring and unfeeling killer"

"You are right but once again I am sorry for hitting you today"

"Don't worry about it but why did you hit me anyways?"

"It's a personal matter that I am working through but as I was walking around the compound today I got to thinking and realized that we are basically flying blind here, all we have on anyone here is the few files that we found in the Raikage's office but other than that, we don't know anything about anyone"

"So, are you thinking that a little reconnaissance mission is in the near future?"

"Well, at the bottom of the Otokage's building was the files room and if we could create a distraction then maybe we could sneak in there and steal the files on some of the higher uppers just to know what we are dealing with"

"Good plan but with one small change, I will have to break into the file room myself because Tayuya will notice that you are gone since you are her favorite pupil"

"So what about the distraction then?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that Yugito, just leave it all up to me"

The next day about midday, Naruto and Yugito were training with the rest of their group under the watchful of Tayuya as a loud alarm rang throughout the compound and a chuunin guard landed in front of where Tayuya was standing

"Ma'am, Orochimaru requests your presence at the front gate immediately ma'am"

"What is going on?"

"We have been found out, there are ten squads of leaf ANBU headed in this direction and Orochimaru is requesting that all groups make their way to the front to help defend the village"

"Alright, you heard him troops, to the front lines we go, let's show those leaf faggots what we are really made of"

As the group cheered and headed towards the front gate, no one noticed a small cloud of smoke appear signaling that a shadow clone had been destroyed to let Naruto know that it was time to infiltrate.

Orochimaru stood on top of the wall surrounding the village with the sound four standing around him and his loyal spy Kabuto in his knees in front of him gasping for air as Orochimaru's grip tightened around the young medic's neck.

"Why did you not tell me about this attack Kabuto, you are my top spy for a reason but now I see that my trust may be misplaced in you and I should just be rid of you now before you can make another mistake"

"Sir, I…I didn't know…about it"

"Exactly, you did not know stating that you usefulness as a spy may be drawing to a close but I may have another use for you so I will let you live but do not expect generosity from my twice"

"Thank you sir, I will not fall again"

"See that you don't"

As Kabuto stood up from his knees, Orochimaru watched as the sound four jumped into the battle along with the first line of Oto shinobi to defend their village against attack. As the battle wore on, Orochimaru noticed that the Leaf ANBU were disappearing in puffs of smoke and his eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger as a single though ran through his head

_'Shadow clones'_

As the battle ended with one last puff of smoke, the Oto shinobi looked around in confusion and then towards their squad leaders who just shrugged their shoulders as they headed back towards the main gate. As the last of the front line entered the village, the gate shut behind them and Orochimaru jumped down from his position so that he was standing in front of them all.

"I would like to congratulate all of you on your performance in this mock battle, now back to your training squads"

As the people began to head back to doing whatever it was before the alarm sounded, Orochimaru pulled the sound four to the side

"I want you to look over your squads and if you notice anyone who was not present during that joke of a battle, I want you to report back to me immediately so I may investigate"

The sound four gave a quick nod of their heads before disappearing back to their training grounds and as Tayuya arrived she gave a quick scan and noticed the brat with the long red, black and blonde hair was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was going to report back to Orochimaru, Naruto came running up towards the group a little out of breath and coming to a stop right behind Yugito. Tayuya jumped down from where she was standing and began to push her way through the group before moving Yugito out of the way and locking eyes with Naruto

"Where were you scum?"

"I was outside in the battle but by the time I made it back, the gates had already been shut so I had to use chakra to climb over"

Tayuya just narrowed her eyes as she turned around and headed back towards the front of the group and with a simple wave of her hand signaling that the group training was done for the day so she could go and report back to Orochimaru.

Yugito and Naruto headed back to their house to go over the information that Naruto was able to grab and hopefully be able to create some type of attack plan for when the moment came where they would do battle with Orochimaru. The files were laid out on the floor of the house with a few shadow clones already going through them looking for any useful facts and weakness that could be exploited and as they dispersed, Naruto shook his head to get rid of the slight pain that came with gathering info. Yugito picked up Tayuya's folder and started to skim over the contents before hitting something that she did not recognize

"What do you think the 'Level Two' Curse Seal is?"

"I don't know Yugito but all of the sound four seem to have it so whatever it is, it can't be good"

"So what do we know?"

"Well Tayuya is a Genjutsu user, her weakness seems to taijutsu and if you get that flute away from her, her Genjutsu weakens as well"

"What about the tubby one?"

"Jiroubou, his strength lies in taijutsu and earth style ninjutsu but his weakness is his speed"

"What about spider-man?"

"Kidoumaru, no real strengths or weakness to speak of just a well-rounded shinobi same with the last guy although there is something a little off about him"

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, for starters, he has two names which are Sakon and Ukon and on top of that, it says his brother lives inside of him and only comes out for battle"

"Wow, talk about having a spilt personality"

"Must you make inane comments about everything Yugito?"

"I think I am pretty funny for your information"

"And you are the only person in the world who does, now let's get back to the files"

"So what is the deal on four-eyes there?"

"His name is Kabuto and he appears to be Orochimaru's right hand man along with the best medic-nin in all of Oto but it says here that he was raised in Konoha after being found by a medic team"

"So Konoha let another promising shinobi slip through their fingers, just like they did with you"

"They didn't let me slip through their fingers, I was kidnapped, there is a difference but even if I could go back I would not change a single thing"

"Oh how sweet…the demon of cloud is getting all mushy on me"

"Bite me Yugito"

"Show me where"

Naruto just looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face before turning attention back towards the files and going over the few that they had left before putting them back together and calling it a night. As Naruto got ready for bed, Yugito took the folders off of the table and dropped them into the sink and with a small but effective fire jutsu, set them on fire and watched as they burnt to ash before turning the water and washing the ash down the drain leaving no evidence that the files ever even existed.

As Naruto came back, he got the last of the fire and walked over to where Yugito was standing and demanded to know what she was doing

"If you left those files out there in the open and anyone came snooping around here and found them, our entire plan would be thrown out the window and that is not something we can afford right now just because we got careless."

"Yes but we could have hid them somewhere safe, you did not need to go and destroy them Yugito"

"They already suspect you from what happened today, there is no need to add to that suspicion by having highly classified documents laying about and we did not even need them anymore so stop acting like a child about this."

"Fine, you are right but I would appreciate if you ran things like this by me in the future so that I could at least know about what you are doing before hand so I can put my two ryo in."

"Deal, I will run all decisions by you before I do them if you agree to run all of your decisions by me before you do them"

"Agreed"

"Great, now let's get some sleep"

* * *

Somewhere else deep under ground, a young girl soaked to the bone and gasping for breath lay on a cold hard ground as a woman slowly walks into the room and looks towards the girl before a beautiful voice breaks the silence

**"Let's get started"**

**

* * *

**

(A/N) :

- Sorry for taking so long to update but there has been some complications with my arm healing which basically means the bone was not set right and had to be rebroken which hurt a lot more this time around due to me being conscious.

- Hopefully you will not have to wait for another month before the next chapter is posted and as always, constructive critism is welcome.


	17. The Plan

"What the fuck do you mean we are moving up the invasion?"

"Now Tayuya, a woman like you should not use such vile language"

"Bite me you fat piece of shit Jiroubou, now what do you mean Kabuto?"

"It is very simple Tayuya, Lord Orochimaru no longer wants to wait until the end of the third round so we will commence the invasion in the middle of it instead"

"But my squad isn't ready yet and I'm betting neither are the rest of these assholes squads are either"

"But what does it matter Tayuya, your squads were only trained to be cannon fodder and nothing more unless you have another reason in mind"

"No your right Kabuto but I have kind of taken a bit of a liking to one of the broads in my group, she kind of reminds me of me"

"Well that explains why you have been rejecting me for all these years, it's because you are batting for the home team"

"Another remark in that Sakon and I will cut off your dick and shove it up Ukon's ass next time he makes an appearance"

"I have told you that women shouldn't use…"

"Shut the fuck up Jiroubou or I will shut you up"

"Stop your squabbling you four and be ready to move out in two days or suffer by the hand of Orochimaru, now be gone with you"

"For the glory of sound"

As the group of five dispersed, a small wisp of smoke appeared from behind the closest building and on the other side of the compound Naruto woke up with a start processing the new information that his shadow clone relayed to him. As his mind cleared he got to his feet and headed towards Yugito's room to tell her what he now knew and plan out their net move accordingly. As he pushed open the door to Yugito's room, he was shocked to see Yugito lying on her bed fast asleep with nothing on her except the moonlight that shined though the window. His brain shut down as he stared at the natural beauty that was Yugito but with a true test of will power he pushed all lewd thoughts out of his mind as he walked towards her and shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered awake and as she gazed upon Naruto, she quickly reached for the discarded blanket that lay off to the side of the bed to cover herself up as best she could

"Is something a matter Naruto?"

"I just received some disturbing information via a shadow clone that I had tail Tayuya in case something just like this came up"

"Well, what's going on?"

"They have moved up the invasion which means we will have to move up our plan if we have any hope of succeeding"

"So does that mean I have to start seducing Kabuto?"

"As disgusting as that sounds, yes you do because if we can kill him then I can take his place in the form of a genjutsu and use that to my bide my time to strike at my leisure"

"I still can't believe I have to seduce Kabuto, he just creeps me right out and now I have to make him think I'm into him"

Yugito shuddered as that thought crossed her mind once more and Naruto let out a small chuckle as before realizing that with that shudder she had let go of the blanket and now the pale moonlight danced across her budding breasts. He could not help but stare as blood rushed to his face in which it made his skin go a shade of red that would not been seen but once in a lifetime and a small smile crept across Yugito's face as she saw him blushing

"Do you like what you see Naruto?"

"Do not start this Yugito, I have enough things to worry about without having to add you and your advances to my list"

"What advances? You came into my room in the middle of the night, woke me up and stared at my breasts instead of my face the entire time we were talking and you say that I am making advances?"

"No your right and I am sorry and even if I wanted to pursue a relationship with you, I am still loyal to Maya wherever she may be"

"Naruto, I know that you still care for Maya but she was killed eighteen months ago back in the Raikage's office"

"No, I don't believe that, when we woke up her body wasn't there and until I see her body I refuse to believe that she is dead"

"Okay, I did not mean to upset you, let's just try to get back to sleep so we can get ready to put our plan into motion tomorrow"

"Okay, goodnight Yugito"

"Wait Naruto…could you stay here with me tonight?"

"I am sorry Yugito but in your current state of undress, no matter how strong my will my be I don't think it could resist you with my hormones over-riding it"

"Please…I will lay under the covers and you on top and I promise I won't try anything if you don't"

"…Okay"

As Naruto laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, she let out a small sigh of contentment as her head came to rest on his shoulder and she closed her eyes

"Goodnight Naruto"

"Goodnight"

* * *

Maya sat on the cold, hard ground shivering as the cold penetrated her flimsy clothing and cut her right to the bone as she looked around her surrounding for anything she recognized. The same woman from before stepped out of the darkness with a heavy blanket in her arms and she wrapped it around Maya who looked up at her savior with confusion in her eyes

"Who are you or better yet, how am I?"

"**What is the last thing you remember child?"**

"A scream, then a sharp pain in my chest and a blond child looking down at me as darkness claimed me"

"**So then you don't remember dying then?"**

"So I'm dead?"

"**No child, I saved you before you completely passed into the next world and over time I had healed the wound in your chest and I let you out of the stasis ice when I thought you were well enough"**

"So did that blond child try to kill me then?"

"**Yes, he ran his sword though you in an attempt to kill you and he would have succeeded if it was not for me intervening"**

"But why would he want to kill me?"

"**For no reason except that you were in his way and he wanted you gone"**

"Will you help me and train me to become stronger so that I may get my revenge on the child who killed me?"

"**I will train you as long as you bring me the child's sword as soon as he is dead, if you can do me that, then we have a deal"**

"I will"

"**Good, now we can begin"**

"Before we begin, can you please tell me your name?"

"**You do not need to know my name my child, you may refer to me as master"**

"Very well master, but may you please at least let me know my name"

"**Of course, your name is Shyao-Lin my child"**

"Thank you master"

Unknown to Maya or as she is now known as Shyao-Lin, the mysterious woman smiled showing off her two elongated fangs protruding from her mouth as she thought about the destruction that would come about as soon as the Pasa sword was back in demon's realm.

* * *

When Yugito awoke the next morning, she rolled over to see that Naruto's side of the bed was already empty before getting to her feet and digging though her pile of clothes to find something half decent to wear. She slipped something on as she made her way downstairs to the sounds and smells of someone cooking breakfast but as she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see Tayuya sitting at the table with a plate of food in her hand. Yugito looked towards Naruto with a slight nod of his head let her know what was going on and so she that down at the table across from Tayuya slowly pulling a kunai out of her pouch and ready to throw if needed. Tayuya gave a curt nod towards Yugito as she sat down before continuing to fill her face with breakfast before dropping the plate on the table and letting off a loud burp

"You know, for a scum-sucking cock sucker, you don't make a half bad breakfast"

"I don't know weather to be happy for the compliment or offended by the insult you just gave me Tayuya"

"You can take it either way dipshit, I don't really care but I do need you to get lost for a bit cause I want to talk to Yugito here"

"Well, what if I don't want to leave, it's not like you can kick me out of my own house"

"Technically Naruto, we don't own this house, you scared the owner away by threatening to kill him and then you just kind of took it over from there"

"Yes but they didn't know that until till now Yugito so thanks for telling them"

"Listen fucktard, I don't care if this house is owned by Lord Orochimaru himself, you will leave before I decide that I think you guts would make for great interior design, do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah whatever"

With a quick nod to Yugito, Naruto turned around and grabbed the Pasa sword before heading out the door slamming it behind himself and as soon as he left Tayuya grabbed some more breakfast which was still sitting in the pan before sitting back down at her place on the table. As Tayuya finished gobbling down her second helping and Yugito just finishing off her first, a eerie silence settled in the kitchen causing Yugito to look at Tayuya with confused look spreading over her face

"Is something wrong Tayuya?"

"What I am about to tell you has to stay between me and you, you can't even tell your lover boy back there about what we are going to discuss because if I find out you told him then I will use your teeth to make a necklace for myself, do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah sure, so what's going on?"

"We are moving up the invasion so we leave tomorrow, Kabuto has already gone on ahead to Kohona to infiltrate the chunin exams and I have a special assignment handed down to me by Lord Orochimaru himself which is that I have to accompany him as a personal guard so I will not be able to lead my squadron into battle which means I expect you to do it so don't let me down"

"I won't Tayuya but I have something to tell you…"

* * *

As Naruto walked around town grumbling about being kicked out of his own house and how it was his even if he didn't own it that it made no difference and being so caught up in his mumbling, he did not realize where we was walking and stumbled right into a few guys walking out of a bar

"Move NOW!"

Naruto said with anger fueling his voice with everything that had gone on the last couple of days but the drunks just stared at him stupidly until one of them seemed to recognize Naruto

"Hey, you are the blond midget who hangs out with that hot blonde chick ain't ya?"

"I am not short and her name is Yugito, now move before I decided to slice you into small little bits and feed you to the fishes"

"I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back midget so what makes you think that you can beat all four of us?"

"Let's find out"

"Now you will see why I was called the stone fist of Iwa before I became a missing-nin"

Naruto withdrew his sword and charged at the closest person to him but before he could bring his sword around to strike, two large arms of Jiroubou wrapped around him holding him back as Kidoumaru landed between the two groups

"Hey, if you two morons want to fight then do it in the coliseum"

The coliseum was just a dirt ring with a barbed wire fence surround it that went about thirty feet straight up which is high enough that no shinobi could do a straight jump off the ground and clear it and if you tried to bounce off the walls to gain height then the barbed wire would cut you to ribbons which meant there was only one way in and out and that was though the main gate. Naruto entered the coliseum and walked to the center of the ring with the Jiroubou, Kidoumaru and the guy from the bar following

"Okay there is only one rule and that is that two men enter and only one walks away so let's make this entertaining"

Naruto withdrew his sword and fell back into the basic stance as the other man just laughed and fell back into a taijutsu stance that Naruto did not recognize and a sharp whistle rang out and the man charged. Naruto quickly went on the defensive using his sword to block the strikes but he knew he could keep it up for long due to his hands already going numb from the vibrations

"Your hands already hurt don't they boy? You picked the wrong person to fight against today and now you're gone die because of it"

As the man prepared what was supposed to be the finishing blow, Naruto raised his arms in defense as a solid black beam of energy came from the fallen sword blasting the man back into the fence ensnaring him in the barb wire. As Naruto slowly got to his feet and picked up the sword wondering what had just happened, the other man got to his feet bleeding from the wounds now covering his body

"Whatever that flashy jutsu was brat it won't work on me twice"

"Hey, even if I knew how to use it I wouldn't due to the fact I would prefer to beat you with my sword"

The man dropped back into the stance he started in but Naruto came at him before the man had a chance to strike swinging his sword trying to land fatal blows and end the battle quickly instead of glancing blows. As Naruto's sword came around in a blow aimed for the man's head, he quickly ducked under the blow and got around behind Naruto

"Never let an enemy see your back brat"

The man struck out towards Naruto exposed back and Naruto quickly turned around and brought the sword down in a diagonal swing removing the man's arm from his shoulder leaving nothing but a stump where his arm once was. The man let out a blood curdling scream as he grabbed what was left of his arm to try to stop the bleeding as Naruto turned and walked towards the gate

"You have lost, now leave while you still have one arm and some sort of a life left because I do not want to kill you if I don't have to"

"You BASTARD!"

The man charged towards Naruto's back with his arm posed in strike position and Naruto swung around with his sword cleaving the other man's head clean off of his shoulders and rolling to a stop a few feet away from the body. Naruto looked down at the now dead man and hung his head down as he headed towards the gate where Jiroubou was waiting for him and unlocked it and gave him a quick pat on the back

"Nice fight kid"

"He didn't have to die"

"Yeah he did or you two would have still been locked in there, like I said there was only one rule 'two men enter and one man leaves' if you remember"

"Yeah, I remember"

Naruto walked back towards his house hoping that Yugito and that bitch Tayuya were done talking so he could just go into the bath for a nice long soak and not have to worry about anything else for the rest of the day. Naruto pulled a piece of his shirt off to clean the blood off the Pasa sword but as he looked down at the sword, he noticed that most of the blood was already gone and what was left seemed to be absorbed right into the blade. He put the sword back into the sheath not knowing what to make of this new development and did not want to even think about anything else right now and as he opened the door to his house, he saw that Tayuya was still sitting there but now she looked more pissed then ever. As Naruto shut the door, he looked over to where Yugito was sitting and saw that she had an ashamed look on her face and was not willing to look him in the eye as Tayuya stood up and walked over to him

"You have anything you would like to say to me you little dipshit?"

"Yeah, that you seriously need to get laid and calm down"

"You little shit, you think this is funny, you will die for trying to kill Lord Orochimaru"

"Yugito, you told her?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, this wasn't how it was supposed to be"

With that, Tayuya charged towards Naruto with the curse markings starting to spread all over her body.

* * *

(A/N) :

- Yes, this means I am still alive and I am still writing, sorry for taking so long but I have my reasons and I am sure you do not want to hear them so I once again just want to say I am sorry to all my fans if I have any left.

(A/N #2) :

- Can anyone guess the significance of the name I gave Maya?


	18. The Walk

"Talk" - Normal Speech

_'Talk' _- Thought

* * *

Naruto brought up his sword to block the blow from Tayuya which pushed him back into the door causing the entire wall to shake and as Naruto tried to get to his feet to be able to fight back, Tayuya charged again with another attack prepared. Naruto quickly rolled to the left getting out of the way of the attack causing Tayuya's fist to become imbedded into the wall leaving a fist sized indentation in the wall

"You dare betray Orochimaru, I will have your head for this"

As Tayuya turned around for another attack, she felt a sharp pain in between the middle of her shoulder blades and she turned around, there was Yugito standing off to the side with a bloody kunai held within her hands

"Why?…"

Was the last word that escaped from Tayuya's lips before she collapsed to the ground like a puppet with her strings cut as a pool of blood started to pool on the floor as Naruto put his sword back in the sheath. Naruto started to drag the body into the basement to dispose of it and as he came back up, he saw Yugito cleaning up the blood pool and trail which lead to the basement and Naruto grabbed some towels to help her

"Now that the problem is dealt with, mind telling me how plan A went all to hell and we had to go to plan B and next time can you give me a bit more warning then just saying the word 'be' Yugito?"

(FLASHBACK)

"_I won't Tayuya but I have something to tell you…"_

"_What's going Yugito, if you don't like something with the plan then that's just too fucking bad cause there is nothing you can do about it"_

"_No, the plan is great but the problem is with my friend Naruto"_

"_Hey, if you and dickless have having problems in the sack, don't come crying to me cause I could care less" _

"_No it's not that, he is planning on overthrowing Orochimaru and taking over Oto for himself"_

"_What do you mean and remember to choose your next words carefully"_

"_He wants to kill Orochimaru and become the second Otokage" _

"_Thank you for bringing this to my attention Yugito, now I have to go find the cock sucker and string him up by his balls"_

(END FLASHBACK)

"I still don't see how this conversation made plan A go all to hell Yugito, I mean Tayuya was not even in plan A"

"Well, I found out that Kabuto had already gone on to Konoha and since that window was closed to us, I knew that we had to go with plan B so I decided to tell Tayuya your plan so that her anger would be directed towards you and she would not even suspect me of being in on it"

"We were really never to clear about plan B so what are the finer details if you don't mind refreshing my memory"

"Well, the basics of it was we would kill one of Orochimaru's guards and pose as them and if we killed one of the guys it was going to be you and if we killed Tayuya then I would step in"

"Well, that means you have to get ready to move out because Orochimaru is moving out tomorrow to head to Suna to finalize the alliance with them so don't fall out of character and don't forget to swear a lot"

"There is more to Tayuya then just swearing and hitting her other teammates and underlings"

"If there was Yugito, I never saw it"

Yugito walked down to the basement and began to strip down Tayuya's dead body for her clothes and weapons and when she was down, Yugito used a small electrical jutsu to fry the body beyond all recognition. As Yugito walked back upstairs and headed for the door, she turned around with a sad look across her features

"What's wrong Yugito?"

"I just realized that his will be the longest time that we have been separated since we started to travel together and I will miss you"

"I'll miss you too Yugito, like I miss a toothache"

"You may hurt me with your words Naruto but your eyes show me that you will miss lying next to me and waking up beside me"

"That was one time and never again"

"We will see Naruto, goodbye for now"

"Don't die Yugito"

"Love you too Naruto"

As Yugito picked up the flute off the table and shut the door behind her, Naruto looked at the door before picking up his sword and walking up the stairs towards the bedroom and before sleep claimed him, a whisper passed his lips

"Goodbye Yugito"

As the sun rose the next morning, Naruto got dressed and walked down the hall to Yugito's room and was about to knock before remembering that she was gone and walked downstairs to prepare his own breakfast. He finished up and headed out the door to the group meeting place to come upon everyone already standing in formation being lead by an Oto jounin as they took their position in the army squadron

"As soon as those gates open, we will begin our march on Konoha, if we time this right then we will arrive just at the outskirts of Konoha's boarders before the beginning of the third examination where we will wait for Lord Orochimaru's orders, do you hear me?"

"WE HEAR YOU SIR"

"You have your orders maggots, we move out at 0900 hours and if you are not in formation and ready to move out then you will be left in the fort to die, do you hear me?"

"WE HEAR YOU SIR"

"Good, now you have time for one more weapons check before we move out, dismissed"

Naruto strapped the Pasa sword to his back and stood in formation waiting to hear a creaking noise which meant the main gates had opened and as they swung wide, the squadrons of missing-nin and sound-nin alike started to march onwards to Konoha.

* * *

Yugito stood next to Orochimaru before the Kazekage as they finalized the treaty between the two villages and the last bit of the invasion plans before signing off on the whole deal

"So, it is agreed Lord Kazekage that we will use Gaara and my summons to crush most of Konoha's force before we ever knew what hit them"

"You can use your summons Lord Orochimaru but Gaara is too much of a loose cannon which could end up hurting us more then helping us, especially if he starts killing Suna or Oto shinobi when he lets it loose"

"I can guarantee that he will have complete control of the monster the entire time"

"It is too risky Orochimaru, I refuse to let it happen"

"Then your use to me has ended"

Orochimaru nodded his head and Kidoumaru ensnared the Kazekage with his webbing and Sakon charged forward with speeds few could match and plunged a kunai in the side of the Kazekage's head as the man was trying to escape the webbing as Jiroubou took care of the guard on the left but Yugito froze for one second before taking the life of the guard on the right. The Kazekage fell forward as one last grunt passed his lips and Sakon caught the bodies in his webbing before they hit the ground before anyone heard the noise and come running to aid the Kazekage. The group worked quickly and peeled the clothes off of the guards as Orochimaru took the robes off of the Kazekage carefully as to make sure none of the blood got on to them

"Kidoumaru, go out the window and take those bodies deep in to the dessert and make sure that they are not found, we will remain here under the disguise of the Kazekage and his guards until you get back"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru"

As Kidoumaru left out the window, Orochimaru did a few quick hand signs and five mud clones soon appeared in front of the group and with another bit of chakra turned them from five Orochimaru clones to one Orochimaru and his four guards and the real Orochimaru gave the five clones their orders and they dispersed. As the sound four took their places around Orochimaru as Jiroubou turned towards Yugito with a weird look etched across his features

"What happened to you back there Tayuya? You froze up, that is not like you, I mean you live for battle and yet you screwed up"

"Jiroubou…shut the fuck up you fat piece of shit and keep you goddamn opinions to you self you fat fuck"

"Tayuya, it is not proper for a woman to…"

"I told you to shut the fuck up Jiroubou"

"Fine, fine Tayuya"

Yugito smiled under her disguise, she was worried that someone had seen her freeze but it looked like no one was the wiser now that there had been no more glances in her direction and she knew she had to just keep this up for another month, only one thought crossed her mind

'_Oh joy'_

* * *

Naruto marched along with his squadron, he thought about what was about to happen and what he has to do in the coming months and years before doubts started to creep into his mind making him think if he would fail or if he would lose another loved one like Maya to this quest. All he had in this world now is Yugito and the belief that Maya is still alive somewhere in the world waiting for him to come back to her or if she still even wanted him or would she turn him away. Naruto was so deep in thought that he did not realize that the squadron had already stopped for the night and began to set up the tents and bonfires to prepare for supper that night.

"This is where we will be living for the next three weeks before we move onto Konoha and there is a town just ten miles to the west where you can get supplies but do not do anything that would draw attention to yourself or I will kill you myself"

Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch and wandered off into the woods to hunt for his supper instead of eating one of those nasty trail ration bars that was part of every basic shinobi pack

'_How can something so healthy taste so nasty?'_

As he slowly crept through the woods looking for something at least edible, he came across a family of deer grazing in a meadow and while still hidden within the bush, he took aim and let his kunai fly towards the buck as to not kill any does or younglings. The kunai pierced the buck's skull in a clean blow as so that the animal did not feel any pain and Naruto emerged from the bush as the rest of the family of deer scattered back into the forest. Naruto retrieved the kunai from the skull wiping the blood off on the grass before beginning to removing the fur for clothing and antlers for medicine off the buck before using shinobi wire to tie up the buck and began to carry it back to camp. As he entered camp, a few of the other missing-nin took notice to what Naruto was carrying and began to make their way over to him where he was preparing the meat

"That looks good, how about you turn that over to us and we will let you walk away with you life midget?"

"How about you assholes go fuck yourself?"

"So, you think your funny do you? Well let's see how funny you are without your head you little brat"

The leader of the gang of missing-nin charged towards Naruto with his weapon ready to strike and Naruto already had his kunai up in a defensive position ready to block the attack. Before anything could happen, the leader of the squadron jumped in between the two of them causing both of the attacks break off and miss their mark

"I don't care what you idiots are fighting about but know that if you two don't kill yourselves then I will do it for you because I don't want any fighting in my squadron and if you feel the need to fight then save it for the invasion and you two can kill each other then"

Naruto looked at the other man before turning around back towards his dinner and finished preparing the meat before putting it over the fire to cook and after the meat began to cook, he spread out the skin on the ground to dry. As he began to rip the cooked meat off the body and chew into it, one thought crossed his mind

'_I wonder how Yugito is doing?'_

* * *

"I don't care what you think you fat fuck, I am getting my own room Jiroubou"

"You have never complained before Tayuya"

"Well maybe I am just tired of looking at your fat ass along with the rest of you fucks so if you don't mind, I am getting my own room and if you don't like it, then you can shove it up your ass"

"Okay"

"Good, now if you have anymore problems, keep them to yourself because I don't want to hear them anymore"

Yugito still under the disguise of Tayuya walked into her room and locked the door and shut the blinds before letting the illusion go and transform back into her blond self before taking off her clothes and slipping to a hot bath. She could feel her reserves at an all-time low and she knew that she would not have been able to hold the illusion up through the night but as long as she got a goodnight's rest, then her reserves would be almost right back up to full again. As Yugito got out of the bath, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the bedroom to get some rest but as she laid down on the bed, a knock came from the door

"Who the fuck is it?"

"Tayuya, do you want to go grab food with us"

"Jiroubou, what the fuck did I tell you? Leave me the hell alone and go stuff your fat face by yourself"

"Okay"

"Dumb-ass fuck"

As Yugito heard Jiroubou walk away, she let out a sigh of relief as she knew that if Jiroubou had pressed the issue that she might have been caught and then the whole plan would have been blown to hell. Yugito put her uniform back on and decided it would probably be best if she slept in it in case anything like that happens again, she would be at least a little prepared. As she laid down once more and prepared to go to sleep, one last thought passed through her mind

'_Only twenty-nine days to go'_

As the next day broke and the sun rose, Yugito and Naruto both awoke from their slumbers and both went to their separate tasks but not before both sharing a thought that stretched over the distance

'_Be safe'_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N) **:

- Here is the next chapter, reviews are always welcome along with critism but just make sure that they are signed so I know who to properly thank

-Next chapter coming soon!


	19. Is anyone still reading this?

If there is anyone still reading this story then please let me know through the reviews because I have a serious urge to re-write this entire story with more detail and depth due to the fact that ever since I wrote that chapter about the attack on Konoha, I just lost all drive to write this story…let me know what you think please.


End file.
